


Реакции

by MsFruehling



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFruehling/pseuds/MsFruehling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санджи гордился тем, что его еда еще никому не причинила вреда… до одного неприятного случая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Несмотря на то, что Санджи по-настоящему наслаждался готовкой, накрывая на стол для своих накама, он всегда заметно нервничал. Он безусловно любил кушать вместе со всеми, и ему особенно нравилось наблюдать, как едят и наслаждаются его блюдами другие, но вот подавать на стол? Это было очень утомительно. Луффи постоянно пытался стянуть еду, еще до того, как он заканчивал с сервировкой, и Санджи приходилось сервировать стол таким образом, чтобы его леди могли достать все, что им понадобится, и при этом разложить все блюда на столе так, чтобы на них было приятно взглянуть. Хотя, его накама никогда не дожидались, пока он закончит с расстановкой блюд, начиная сразу же хватать еду и запихивать ее в рот. Нет, конечно, милые леди вежливо ожидали окончания сервировки, но вот парни – никогда!  
Громкий звук поедаемых хрустящих крекеров, которые Санджи подал с соусом, заставил повара поморщится и слегка повернуться в сторону накама, чтобы увидеть Луффи, набившего резиновые щеки крекерами, Усоппа, запихивающего целую горсть в рот, в то время как Чоппер и Зоро готовились окунуть крекеры в соус. Санджи резко отвернулся от товарищей и глубоко затянулся сигаретой, чтобы немного успокоиться. Не выходи из себя и не пинай никого, - мысленно уговаривал себя кок, направляясь в другой конец кухни, чтобы взять приготовленные блюда.  
Внезапно он услышал кашель и невнятный шум со стороны стола. Глянув в ту сторону сквозь завесу волос, кок ухмыльнулся Зоро: тот судя по всему не ожидал, что в арахисовом соусе будет чили.  
\- Что за хрень ты добавил сюда, дерьмовый кок? Тысячу перцев? – кашляя, просипел Зоро.  
Глаза его слезились, что заставило усмешку Санджи расползтись еще шире.  
\- А что это слишком остро для тебя, Ма-ри-мо? – поинтересовался кок, выделяя каждый слог в его любимом оскорбительном прозвище мечника.  
Зоро недовольно глянул на него, и Санджи заметил, что его глаза все еще слезились, а лицо пошло красными пятнами из-за кашля. Его улыбка стала еще шире, угрожая разорвать лицо.  
\- Нет, - мгновенно разозлился Зоро, и тут же целиком утопил крекер в соусе, чтобы затем отправить его в рот и проглотить.  
Санджи выжидательно приподнял бровь, глядя на полностью покрасневшего к этому моменту мечника. Слезящиеся глаза Зоро едва заметно подергивались, а губы мелко дрожали. Кок наблюдал, как напряглись мышцы челюсти мечника. Наконец, не выдержав, Зоро разразился кашлем, выплевывая крекер, и потянулся за водой. Санджи победно рассмеялся и фланирующей походкой направился подавать новые блюда его прелестным цветочкам.  
\- Робин-чан, пожалуйста попробуйте курочку. Она немного острая, но я уверен, что вам понравится, в отличие от некоторых маримо, – обворожительно улыбнулся кок.  
Зоро, все еще не справившийся с кашлем, резко дернул рукоять меча, заставив его на пару сантиметров покинуть ножны с характерным щелкающим звуком: очевидно, что кашель не давал ему послать кока ко всем чертям, а потому меч высказался вместо своего владельца.  
\- Эй, Зоро, ты в порядке? – сочувственно поинтересовался Френки, хлопнув того по спине так, что приборы на столе звонко подпрыгнули.  
Если бы Зоро хоть немного нравился Санджи, то он вероятнее всего даже посочувствовал ему: Френки частенько забывал о том, насколько сильны были его гигантские руки.  
\- Я не, – удалось хрипло произнести Зоро, - подавился, идиот!  
Санджи замер, так и не поставив тарелку с добавкой перед Усоппом. Он весь обратился в слух, прислушиваясь к кашлю Зоро и последовавшему за ним резкому хриплому вздоху. В ту же секунду кок был возе него, схватив маримо за подбородок и развернув к себе лицом. Глаза мечника покраснели, а кожа стала алой и горячей. Прижав безымянный палец к горлу накама, он мог проследить его дыхание: оно было коротким, частым и шумным.  
\- Что… мхх… ты… хах… делаешь? – хрипло спросил Зоро, отталкивая Санджи.  
\- ЧОППЕР! – вместо ответа заорал тот.  
Маленький доктор на другом конце стола вздрогнул от столь громкого вопля, а Санджи в это время краем глаза заметил, как Зоро схватился за грудь.  
\- Иди сюда, - крикнул кок.  
Крошечный доктор спрыгнул со стула и помчался к Санджи в тот самый момент, когда громкий шум оповестил всех, что Зоро выбрал именно это время, чтобы потерять сознание и… опору под собой в виде стула.  
***  
Санджи тяжело уселся на стул в лазарете и пристально уставился на Зоро. Мечник уже не выглядел таким красным, по крайней мере на лице. Однако покраснение, видимо, перекочевало на все тело, разлившись яркими алыми пятнами. Да и дышал Зоро хрипло: в каждом вдохе и выдохе слышался подозрительный свист. Кок нервно вытащил сигарету из верхнего кармана пиджака и, нащупав зажигалку в кармане брюк, несколько раз встряхнул ее, пытаясь зажечь.  
\- Не кури здесь, - раздался строгий голос Чоппера из другого конца комнаты, - ему и так тяжело дышать.  
Руки Санджи замерли, и он неохотно сунул зажигалку обратно в карман, зажав, впрочем, незажженную сигарету между губ. Он старался не смотреть на бессознательного мечника, лежащего на больничкой койке.  
\- Что могло вызвать это? Я знаю, что это вероятнее всего аллергия… но на что? – проворчал Санджи.  
Он мог распознать аллергию по симптомам, в конце концов он был поваром в ресторане, и его готовили к возможным аллергическим реакциям у гостей и оказанию первой помощи. Однако после обычно они вызывали врача и оставляли пострадавшего на его попечение. Он не знал, что вызывало аллергию и как это происходило.  
\- Что-то из еды, я полагаю. Возможно соус, - пожал плечами Чоппер, перемалывая что-то в своей ступке.  
\- Но… это невозможно. Он уже ел раньше все, что входило в состав этого соуса. В нем не было ничего нового, - недовольно проворчал Санджи, потирая лоб.  
Он отчаянно пытался вспомнить, что нового, чего Зоро раньше не пробовал, он мог подать на стол сегодня. Но ничего не приходило на ум, да и аллергия у Зоро началась, когда он попробовал его острый арахисовый соус. И насколько Санджи знал, это вообще было единственное, что Зоро ел.  
\- Иногда… иногда требуется немало времени, что возникла аллергическая реакция. Можно кушать один и тот же продукт годами, пока он внезапно не вызовет аллергию, - медленно ответил Чоппер, более сконцентрированный на своей работе, чем на беседе.  
Санджи сильнее сжал сигарету и пристально вгляделся в мечника. Его кожа была слегка опухшей, хотя, чтобы заметить это, нужно было разглядывать его очень внимательно. Хуже всего выглядели руки с бледными ногтями, как будто вдавленными в пальцы, как в тесто. От одной руки мечника тянулся тонкий проводок капельницы, поставленной Чоппером: очевидно, что жидкость была очень важна в этой опасной ситуации. Дурацкий соус! Дурацкое маримо! Санджи с силой сжал зубами край сигареты.  
\- Это не твоя вина, Санджи, ты ничего не знал. И вообще ты первый понял, что случилось. Если бы не ты… - Чоппер запнулся, решив, что именно эту тему не стоит развивать дальше, и сказал другое, - ты спас его.  
\- Да, но именно я и навредил ему в первую очередь, - резко ответил кок, внезапно вставая со стула, и размашистым шагом покинул комнату.  
Чоппер проследил, как захлопнулась дверь и сразу услышал знакомый резкий щелчок колесика зажигали Санджи.  
***  
Спустя несколько часов Санджи стоял перед дверью лазарета, втягивая последние успокаивающие облачка дыма от сигареты, после чего раздавил окурок каблуком и глубоко вздохнул. Он открыл дверь лазарета ногой, держа в руках горячую миску, однако Чоппер даже не взглянул в его сторону, продолжая заниматься своим делом: то ли измеряя давление Зоро, то ли надувая наплечники для купания. Санджи замер, и прибор зашипел, сдуваясь. Чоппер наклонился к небольшой тетради на столе и что-то записал, после чего, наконец, взглянул на кока, снимая рукав с руки Зоро.  
\- Что случилось, Санджи? – поинтересовался маленький доктор.  
\- Ничего. Твой обед на столе, а это я принес для него, - ответил Санджи, указывая на миску в руках. – Это всего лишь суп. В нем нет ничего из того, что было на ланч. Обычный картофельный суп, я трижды вымыл все, прежде, чем готовить, так что…  
\- Тогда я думаю все в порядке, и Зоро можно его есть. Спасибо, - улыбнулся Чоппер, потянувшись вперед, чтобы забрать миску.  
Санджи вздернул бровь.  
\- Я же сказал, что твой обед на столе, а я посижу с ним, пока ты ешь. Тебе нужен перерыв, и если ты не поторопишься на кухню, Луффи слопает и твою порцию – довольно равнодушно озвучил одну из прописных истин корабля кок.  
Глаза олененка расширились, он несколько раз переводил взгляд с двери лазарета на своего пациента.  
\- Он иногда просыпается, но… мм… он довольно сильно реагирует на лекарство, которое я ему дал, - с нервным смешком предупредил Чоппер.  
\- Не говори мне, что у этого тупоголового мечника аллергия еще и на него, - раздраженно заметил Санджи.  
\- Нет, нет. Это вполне обычная реакция, особенно с учетом большой дозы, которую я дал Зоро. Он сонный, но это типично для всех, кто принимает это лекарство, но… мм… похоже, что на него… лекарство оказывает легкий психотропный эффект, - запинаясь объяснил Чоппер.  
Санджи несколько мгновений обдумывал его слова.  
\- Он заторможен? – в конце концов поинтересовался он.  
\- Ну можно и так сказать… Но он довольно послушный. Правда! Так что все будет в порядке, - маленький доктор нервно рассмеялся, направляясь к двери.  
Вполне очевидно, что идея о Луффи, уничтожающем его обед, заставляла его спешить на камбуз.  
\- Иди, я позову тебя, если понадобишься, - рассмеялся кок, а олененок поспешил из комнаты.  
Санджи аккуратно поставил миску на стол Чоппера и уселся в удобное кресло у кровати Зоро. Наклонившись вперед, он ткнул маримо в руку. Тот ответил на раздражение тем, что медленно открыл глаза. Кок отметил, что глаза парня были все еще красными, а веки припухшими. Однако больше всего пугали огромные зрачки мечника. Санджи доводилось видеть обдолбанных наркоманов, однако ни у кого он еще не видел таких больших зрачков.  
\- Боже! – простонал Санджи, глядя на него.  
Зоро медленно уселся на кровати, как марионетка, за чьи ниточки дергали резко и в неправильном порядке. Он наклонил голову в сторону кока и усмехнулся.  
\- Неаа, - проговорил он, - могу я передать ему сообщение?  
И тут же рассмеялся, а вот Санджи было не смешно. Парень продолжал веселиться, очевидно находя всю эту ситуацию довольно забавной, с чем его гость был совершенно не согласен. И это по мнению Чоппера была типичная реакция на лекарство? На взгляд Санджи простое «заторможен» совершенно точно не могло описать то, что сейчас творилось с мечником: Зоро был… одурманен…. даже, пожалуй, «под кайфом»… если можно так сказать.  
\- Ты выглядишь забавно, - криво усмехнулся мечник, - кружишься.  
Несмотря на веселость в голосе Зоро, он звучал довольно грубо и хрипло. Санджи готов был поспорить, что горло Зоро сейчас адски болело, что, впрочем, не мешало ему говорить.  
\- Серьезно? - несчастно проворчал Санджи.  
Зоро снова рассмеялся над чем-то, что только его одурманенный мозг находил забавным.  
\- Эт-дя-мня? – невнятно проговорил он, указывая куда-то в сторону.  
Санджи проследил за направлением его пальца и увидел стол Чоппера, а на нем и тарелку супа.  
\- Суп для тебя, - осторожно уточнил кок.  
\- Голодный, - проинформировал его Зоро.  
\- Полагаю, что да. Ты так и не смог нормально поесть во время ланча, - согласился Санджи, почувствовав мгновенный укол вины.  
Его еда еще никогда и никому не причиняла вреда, и вот теперь Зоро лежит в лазарете из-за аллергии на одно из его блюд. Кок взял тарелку со стола доктора и поставил поближе к Зоро, аккуратно помешивая: произошедшее было серьезным ударом по его самолюбию, но он все же смог приготовить для больного подходящий обед. Суп был все еще ароматным и горячим, так что маримо должен… Зоро наклонился вперед и обхватил ртом ложку с супом в руках Санджи… подуть на него, чтобы остудить.  
Мечник резко откинулся на подушку и облизнулся.  
\- На вкус как боль, - высказался он, - и… картошка.  
\- Суп еще горячий, придурок! Ты должен был подуть на него, а не бросаться, - рявкнул Санджи, убирая тарелку обратно на стол, и про себя удивляясь, как он не пролил ничего на себя.  
Зоро жалобно промычал что-то, а потом, видя, что Санджи не собирается отдавать ему суп, наклонился в кровати, и упираясь одной рукой в бедро кока, другой потянулся через его плечо к тарелке.  
\- Эй-эй, - вскрикнул тот, ногой отпихивая маримо обратно на кровать. Давление на его бедро ослабло, как только мечник завалился на кровать, опираясь на стену.  
\- Но суп…, - жалобно начал было Зоро.  
\- Нет, - твердо возразил Санджи.  
Зоро вел себя как глупый ребенок… или как Луффи. В любом случае его поведение было настолько странным, таким не-зоровским, что Санджи никак не мог заставить себя посмеяться над всей этой ситуацией.  
\- Чоппер сказал, что следует подождать и проверить, нет ли у тебя аллергии еще и на это. Потом получишь остальное, - все же снизошел до объяснения кок.  
Зоро глянул на него своими глазами с расширенными зрачками, после чего мрачно вздохнул и уселся поудобнее, облокотившись на стену. С отсутствующим видом мечник стал чесать руку там, где ранее была игла от капельницы, или же это начала проявляться аллергическая реакция? В любом случае…  
\- Не чеши, - приказа Санджи, ударом ноги отпихивая руку маримо прочь.  
\- Это подло, - недовольно надулся Зоро, перехватывая ногу кока.  
Он уставился на обутую в блестящий черный ботинок ногу в своей руке, и провел пальцем по начищенной до блеска поверхности. Раздался противный скрип.  
\- Я могу видеть свое отражение в твоем ботинке, - заметил Зоро, продолжая пялиться на захваченную ногу.  
Санджи поерзал, пытаясь высвободить свою ногу, но судя по всему, одурманенный Зоро был также силен, как и обычный, а ему вовсе не хотелось применять силу против уже пострадавшего маримо. Недовольно вздохнув, он бросил попытки вырваться и позволил этому идиотскому заторможенному мечнику и дальше любоваться своим отражением в его черных ботинках.  
\- Почему я могу видеть свое отражение в твоих ботинках, а в моих нет? – поинтересовался Зоро, не отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия.  
\- Потому что в отличие от некоторых нерях, я чищу свою обувь, - заметил Санджи, прежде чем глянуть вниз на ноги маримо.  
Красноватые пальцы на ногах медленно шевелились, в то время как Зоро выжидательно смотрел на них, видимо надеясь, что каким-то чудом, сможет разглядеть свое отражение в них.  
\- Кроме того, - продолжил Санджи, - ты сейчас босиком.  
\- О! – заметил мечник, явно не додумавшись до такого просто объяснения.  
Санджи резко зажмурился и задумался, что же такого он мог натворить в прошлой жизни, ведь он был абсолютно уверен, что не сделал ничего, чтобы оказаться сейчас в таком диком положении. Хотя, возможно он был убийцей и перебил кучу народа, или же ударил леди. От одной только мысли об этом его передернуло, и он предпочел отбросить ее подальше. Впрочем, в это мгновение с нарастающим ужасом кок понял, что пальцы Зоро медленно ползли вверх по его ноге, забираясь под черные брюки.  
\- Ты что творишь? – завопил он, дрыгая ногой.  
\- У тебя кучерявые волосы на ногах, - заворожено проговорил Зоро, когда Санджи, наконец, рывком выдернул ногу из хватки.  
\- Иди на хуй! – закричал Санджи, защитным жестом обхватывая голени.  
Зоро озадаченно приподнял бровь, продолжая пристально глядеть на кока этими своими темными глазами с невероятно огромными зрачками.  
\- Ты хочешь трахнуть меня? – в его голосе явно сквозило смущение.  
\- ЧТО?! НЕТ! – завопил Санджи, почти срываясь на визг, в то время как его мозг лихорадочно искал на чтобы отвлечься. – Так ты хочешь этот суп? – спросил он гораздо громче, чем намеревался.  
Схватив тарелку, он сунул ее в руки Зоро. Какое-то мгновение тот продолжал сверлить кока взглядом, затем наконец, взял суп и принялся за еду. Санджи заметно расслабился: Зоро ел, и предыдущий странный разговор постепенно забылся. А ему нужно лишь глубоко дышать. Проглотив очередную ложку супа, мечник замычал от удовольствия, а Санджи подпрыгнул от неожиданности в своем кресле. Он совершенно точно не хотел слышать такие звуки от Зоро, после того, что он тут наговорил.  
\- Восхитительно, - пробормотал Зоро, закрыв глаза.  
Санджи сдавленно пискнул и вылетел за дверь, столкнувшись с Чоппером.  
\- Он весь твой! – рявкнул кок на бегу озадаченному маленькому доктору.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кинпира - традиционная горячая японская закуска, которую готовят из моркови, корней лопуха, специй и соевого соуса. Если вдруг кому интересно;)

Санджи не спал. Само по себе это было не так уж и странно, он вообще спал меньше всех в команде, вставая рано утром, чтобы приготовить завтрак, и допоздна убирая кухню, после последней трапезы команды. То есть, то что Санджи сейчас не спал не было необычным, как не было странным и то, что он единственный бодрствовал, удивительным было другое: он уже довольно давно лег спать, но до сих пор не мог уснуть. И все это время он лежал, глядя в потолок и думая о Зоро, точнее о том, что тот был в лазарете из-за него. Еще ни разу его еда никому не навредила, никто не давился небрежно оставленной в рыбе костью, ни у кого не было пищевых отравлений после его блюд, и ни у кого не возникало аллергии на то, что он готовил. До сих пор. Он изучил учебники Чоппера, а также просмотрел те немногие книги по медицине, что были у Робин, – ее они интересовали больше из-за судьбы их владельцев, однако Санджи все же удалось понять, что случилось с Зоро. Он слышал, как Чоппер бормотал что-то о том, что у Зоро случился анафилактический шок, но тогда еще не знал, что это такое. Теперь он это выяснил, о чем сразу же пожалел. Тот странный свистящий звук, что Зоро издавал, пытаясь вздохнуть, означал, что его дыхательные пути перекрывались, не способные больше пропускать воздух. А его кожа покраснела вовсе не от острой пищи или кашля – это была реакция организма, атакующего самого себя, восстающего против еды, которой Санджи его накормил. Очевидно, что люди умирали от такого. Санджи знал, что подобная реакция на еду довольно опасна, но всегда полагал, что те, кто умер от анафилактического шока, просто вовремя не обратились к врачу, или никто не оказал им помощь. Оказалось же, что Зоро вполне мог погибнуть, даже с учетом того, что Чоппер был рядом. Вполне возможно, что маленькому доктору пришлось бы сделать надрез в его гортани, чтобы облегчить дыхание, но и это могло не спасти мечника. И это все была его вина!  
Не имело никакого значения, что он ничего не знал, как неважно было и то, что Зоро спокойно раньше ел все, что входило в состав, приготовленного Санджи соуса. Единственное, что имело значение – это то, что Санджи приготовил и подал на стол блюдо, едва не убившее его накама. И не было похоже, что Зоро сейчас стало лучше: наркотические лекарства, что Чоппер ему давал, затормаживали его или же заставляли внезапно засыпать. И даже если Зоро не спал, он был настолько вялым, что не был способен ни на что. И вот теперь посреди ночи Санджи лежал в своем гамаке, чувствуя себя виноватым как никогда в жизни. Ну, ладно, почти таким же виноватым, как и тогда, когда Зефф потерял из-за него ногу, что впрочем, было его собственным выбором. Зефф прекрасно знал, что пожертвовав своей ногой, он больше никогда не сможет вернуться к прежней жизни, не сможет использовать свой уникальный стиль боя, тогда как Зоро не знал, что еда кока может привести его к смерти, помешав стать величайшим мечником в мире.  
Застонав от досады, Санджи резко сел. Он уставился на стену, где, как он знал, висели часы. Было… темно часов, потому что из-за темноты он не мог видеть эти чертовы часы! Что-то недовольно проворчав про себя, кок покинул каюту парней – сейчас он все равно не смог бы уснуть. Пробравшись на камбуз, он осмотрел помещение. Естественно здесь было чисто: Санджи никогда не покидал кухню, пока она не блистала чистотой. Вздохнув, кок направился к раковине; он уже вымыл и перемыл все поверхности и всю посуду, которая могла войти в контакт с ингредиентами арахисового соуса. А потом помыл и все остальное. Дважды. Все помещение сверкало чистотой, так как Санджи знал, что даже крошечное количество аллергена может стать роковым для человека, у которого на него аллергия. И единственный способ сделать кухню еще чище заключался в том, чтобы попросить Френки разобрать ее и построить ему новую. В любом случае, у Зоро не было реакции на суп, а значит, он достаточно чисто убрал камбуз.  
Что было очень плохо, потому что Санджи необходимо было чем-то занять себя, чтобы перестать думать о Зоро и его дурацкой аллергии. Поэтому он решил проверить свои шкафы. Кок полагал, что аллергию вызвал арахис, так как он является более распространенным аллергеном, чем чили, но… лучше перестраховаться. Он перерыл все шкафы в поисках арахиса и чили, и собрал их, а также все, что может содержать их, в герметичный контейнер. Закрыв его, он упрятал контейнер подальше в шкаф, в котором хранил принадлежности для чистки кухни. После чего запер шкаф и шесть раз вымыл руки (так, на всякий случай), а также все поверхности кухни. Прислонившись спиной к разделочному столу, Санджи вздохнул: еще даже не начало светать, и за крошечным окошком камбуза было все также темно. Его нервы звенели от напряжения, он хотел уже, наконец, узнать, как там поживает идиотское маримо, чтобы, успокоиться и перестать мучить себя тем, в чем - он это понимал - не было его вины. Впрочем, даже зная это, он не мог избавиться от неприятных чувств, потому что еда предназначена для того, чтобы исцелять людей, а не вредить им.  
От тягостных размышлений его отвлек грохот на палубе, заставивший его подскочить от неожиданности. Из камбуза он выскочил гораздо быстрее, чем хотел бы признаться себе. Внизу, на покрытой сочной травой палубе Санни Санджи увидел Чоппера, волочащегося за Зоро, которого маленький доктор явно не могу удержать даже в своей сильной человеческой форме. Сам мечник бился в могучих покрытых мехом руках олененка, пытаясь вырваться и направиться… куда? Если он продолжит двигаться в этом направлении, то вскоре вывалится за борт. У Зоро начались галлюцинации или что? В конце концов Чоппер выбил ноги больного из-под него, и лишив того равновесия, перекинул сопротивляющегося и вопящего Зоро через плечо.  
\- Эй, все в порядке? – спросил Санджи, спрыгивая на палубу с лужайкой.  
\- Все в порядке, - ответил Чоппер, оглянувшись на кока.  
Зоро оттолкнулся от спины доктора и вскинул глаза на Санджи, после чего расплылся в довольной улыбке, очень похожей на сумасшедшую улыбку Луффи.  
\- Санджи! – счастливо позвал он.  
\- Зоро, как ты себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался тот, про себя удивляясь, почему он разговаривает с Зоро как с маленьким ребенком.  
\- Я голоден, - пожаловался мечник.  
Санджи в который раз задался вопросом, почему одурманенный Зоро ведет себя как Луффи, после чего задумался, а как бы в подобной ситуации вел себя их неугомонный капитан. Вряд ли иначе: едва ли можно представить, что кто-то способен стать более странным и неразумным, чем их резиновый капитан.  
\- Я могу приготовить тебе поесть, - после небольшого замешательства предложил Санджи, все еще не совсем понимая, с чего это он проявляет такое великодушие и собирается готовить маримо в «темно» часов, когда обычно он предлагает тому отвалить и дождаться утра.  
\- Да! – с немалым энтузиазмом согласился Зоро.  
\- Нет! – в тоже время отрезал Чоппер, направляясь в лазарет. – Санджи не должен вставать посреди ночи, чтобы накормить тебя. Ты вообще должен спать и набираться сил! - твердо добавил маленький доктор.  
\- Арх! Нет! – недовольно зарычал Зоро, снова затрепыхавшись в стальной хватке. – Верни мне мои мечи, чтобы я мог сразиться с тобой! Я есть хочу!  
\- Я совершенно не вижу причин, делать это, Зоро, - вздохнул Чоппер.  
Снова заворчав, Зоро попытался сбить шляпу маленького доктора, но оленьи рога помешали ему сделать это, и все, чего тот добился своей атакой: это сместил шляпу на бок. Мечник бросил бесполезные попытки достучаться до доктора и умоляюще взглянул на кока.  
\- Санджи! Помоги!  
\- Эй, я не против приготовить что-то. Я все равно уже проснулся, - слова вырвались из его рта еще до того, как он смог обдумать их, и кок схватился пальцами за край халата Чоппера.  
Зоро довольно улыбнулся и уцепился за запястье Санджи.  
\- Все в порядке. Ему нужен отдых и сон, чтобы быстрее выздороветь, - продолжил идти к лазарету олененок, волоча за собой еще и кока, потому что Зоро не пожелал отпустить того и с жалобной гримасой вцепился покрепче в руку Санджи.  
\- Да, это не проблема! Возможно, он считает, что сейчас пришло время обеда, так как во время ланча он не съел ничего, кроме этого чертового соуса. А затем он поел лишь суп, и теперь снова проголодался.  
Пока Санджи пытался объяснить все это их доктору, Зоро ухватился за его плечи и использовал его, как якорь, чтобы вывернуться из хватки Чоппера. Ну или же он пытался перелезть с последнего на кока.  
\- Кроме того, я полагаю, что Зоро нуждается в постоянном уходе, а ты не сможешь обеспечить его наилучшим образом, если не будешь высыпаться. Ты должен поспать хоть пару часов, а я пока накормлю его и присмотрю за ним, - продолжил Санджи.  
Руки Зоро уже добрались до середины спины кока в его попытке выползти из хватки Чоппера, однако маленький доктор передернул плечами, заставив мечника снова вернуться на свое место на его плече. В это мгновение пальцы Зоро скользнули по позвоночнику Санджи, заставив того вздрогнуть и поежиться, о чем, впрочем, блондин предпочитал не думать.  
\- Я почти заснул, когда он сбежал. Видимо я задремал, - тихо признался Чоппер.  
\- Ну вот видишь, - заметил кок.  
Вздохнув, маленький доктор отпустил Зоро, который все еще пытался перелезть на Санджи, и неожиданно получив свободу, приземлился на плечи последнего всем весом, повалив кока на палубу и упав следом. Явно довольный своим побегом мечник, победно рассмеялся, и даже тот факт, что побег удался, только потому что Чоппер отпустил его, не мог испортить его хорошего настроения.  
\- Уфф, - прохрипел Санджи, скидывая с себя хихикающего Зоро.  
\- Когда он поест, отведи его обратно в лазарет, ему правда необходимо поспать, - пробормотал олененок, потирая усталые глаза.  
\- Тебе тоже, - витая бровь кока скептически взлетела вверх.  
Чоппер уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, однако остановился и взглянул на Санджи, после чего предупредил:  
\- Не обращай внимания на то, что он говорит: сейчас Зоро не отвечает за свои слова и действия.  
Санджи решил не объяснять маленькому доктору, что если бы он принимал близко к сердцу все, что говорит мечник, он бы уже давно сошел с ума. И вообще, он более, чем привык просто игнорировать придурка с мхом вместо мозгов.  
\- У него галлюцинации или что-то вроде? – все же поинтересовался кок, глянув на развалившееся на палубе маримо, чьи зеленые волосы так хорошо сочетались с травой.  
\- Нет, не галлюцинации… просто он говорит то, что приходит ему в голову, и делает все, о чем подумает. Он не контролирует ни свои действия, ни свои слова, поэтому не обращай внимания на него, он не хочет никого обидеть, - объяснил Чоппер.  
Санджи кивнул: это было справедливо.  
\- И не бей его, - запоздало добавил маленький доктор, поправляя шляпу.  
\- У меня нет привычки бить больных, особенно, если я виноват в их болезни, - надменно и несколько раздраженно заметил кок.  
\- Это не твоя вина. Я посплю немного, а ты разбуди меня, если понадоблюсь, - громко зевнул Чоппер.  
\- Полагаю, что я могу с правиться с одним заторможенным маримо, - проворчал Санджи, поднимая на ноги довольного Зоро, и подталкивая его в сторону камбуза. – Идем, еда ждет.  
Входя в помещение, Санджи подозрительно оглянулся на мечника, придерживая для него дверь и не вполне доверяя тому, что он без приключений сможет сделать хоть несколько шагов в его-то состоянии. Выглядел Зоро очень странно без его любимых мечей, и Санджи задумался происходила ли эта странность от того, что все его рефлексы и реакции были заторможены, или же от того, что его не гнула вниз привычная тяжесть оружия. Впрочем, глядя на состояние мечника, Санджи вполне понимал, почему Чоппер отобрал у него оружие.   
Зоро неуклюже рухнул на стул, едва не упал, но в последний момент умудрился вернуть равновесие. Это происшествие вызвало смех у мечника, однако ему все же удалось удобно устроиться на стуле, опираясь на кухонный стол и наблюдая за Санджи, направившимся в другую сторону комнаты. Кок внимательно оглядел накама: его зрачки все еще были огромны, да и поведение явно не было нормальным, однако выглядел Зоро все же намного лучше, краснота частично спала, хотя кожа все еще была покрыта пятнами.  
\- Что ты хочешь? – спросил Санджи.  
Зоро наклонил голову и на какое-то время задумался, после чего на его лице возникла широченная улыбка, подтвердившая слова Чоппера о том, что тот сейчас совершенно не контролирует свои действия – нынешний Зоро был совершенно не похож на сдержанного мечника, которого Санджи знал.  
\- Суши! – радостно воскликнул Зоро, заставив кока вздернуть бровь.  
\- Я не собираюсь готовить тебе суши посреди чертовой ночи! Это слишком сложно, выбери что-то другое, - проворчал Санджи, почесывая голову.  
\- Но… но ты готовишь лучшие суши в мире, - жалобно заметил Зоро.  
Брови Санджи взлетели еще выше, когда накама уперся лбом в столешницу, а руки сложил в молитвенном жесте.  
\- Ну пожалуйста, приготовь мне хоть немного, - снова попросил Зоро.  
По губам Санджи расползлась дьявольская усмешка. Не контролирует себя и говорит, что думает? О да! Так Зоро и правда считал его суши лучшими в мире? Настолько идеальными, чтобы умолять? О, это будет великолепно. Вообще-то Санджи обычно не пинал тех, кто упал, но услышать, что маримо нравилась его еда, несмотря на все нелестные комментарии… и если он и правда так любил эти суши, тогда перед Санджи открывались бесконечные возможности. Он уже представлял это.  
«Зоро, отнеси это на корабль!  
Сам отнеси!  
Хорошо, но суши ты больше не получишь. Никогда!  
ЧТО?! Ну хорошо!»  
Да, это будет просто великолепно! Не говоря уже о том, насколько смущен будет Зоро, когда узнает, что сам признался в этом коку. О да, этого неожиданного откровения хватит на МЕСЯЦЫ подколок!  
\- Лучшие суши в мире, хах? – спросил Санджи с дьявольской усмешкой.  
\- Да! Самые лучшие! – с готовностью подтвердил Зоро.  
\- Тогда будут суши, - почти промурлыкал Санджи – и не стоит говорить, что лесть не действует на Санджи Черную Ногу.  
Кок начал с приготовления риса, обычно он оставлял рис в холодной воде на какое-то время, прежде чем готовить его, однако сейчас он должен был накормить голодного маримо, так что эту часть пришлось пропустить. Спустя какое-то время Санджи заметил, что Зоро следил за каждым его движением, что заставило его почувствовать себя несколько странно: обычно он не готовил перед публикой, ну или во всяком случае не долго. Но Зоро следил за ним как завороженный, и это было… несколько жутко, если быть совсем честным. В конце концов, кок не выдержал такого пристального внимания.  
\- Что? – рявкнул он, резко развернувшись и заставив мечника, едва не свалиться со стула.  
Зоро по инерции потянулся к поясу, где обычно висели мечи, и ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что оружия при нем нет, после чего он взглянул на Санджи.  
\- Что? – недоумевающе спросил он.  
\- Прекрати… пялиться! Это жутко! – недовольно прорычал Санджи, после чего вернулся к нарезанию моркови.  
Зоро нахмурился, а затем тихо спросил:  
\- Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь, да?  
Его голос прозвучал настолько слабо, что руки кока замерли, и он даже обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Зоро. Тот выглядел… каким-то подавленным, что заставило Санджи несколько раз открыть и закрыть рот, подбирая ответ.  
\- Я имею в виду, что мы постоянно деремся и ругаемся. И вообще не ладим. Но ты меня вообще не переносишь, правда? – продолжил Зоро, рассматривая замершие руки кока.  
\- Нет, и ты меня тоже, - фыркнул наконец, Санджи.  
\- Ты мне нравишься! – прямо заявил Зоро, глядя в голубые глаза.  
Боже, теперь понятно, что Чоппер имел в виду…  
\- Конечно, мы ругаемся и деремся, но это весело. А я тебе вообще не нравлюсь, - повторил Зоро, глядя в сторону и пожимая плечами.  
Санджи мог лишь безмолвно пялиться на него, не зная, что сказать: Зоро выглядел… почти оскорбленным.  
\- Эй, - наконец произнес кок, легонько стукнув плоской стороной ножа по руке мечника, - ты – хам и чертовски меня раздражаешь, но ты мне нравишься. Ты мой накама.  
Зоро выпрямился и искоса глянул на Санджи, который снова отдал все свое внимание готовке.  
\- Я бы тебе понравился, если бы мы не были накама? – после некоторой паузы поинтересовался он, заметив, как после этих слов напряглась спина блондина.  
\- Откуда я могу это знать, идиот? Я никогда не был знаком с тобой, не будучи накама, - резко возразил Санджи, сытый по горло этой странной беседой.  
Он уже желал, чтобы Зоро снова стал заторможенным и чудаковатым, каким был сегодня после обеда, даже если это будет означать, что тот снова будет лапать его икры.  
\- А как насчет того времени, когда мы встретились впервые? – самодовольно спросил Зоро, явно довольный, что смог придумать подходящий пример.  
\- Нет, тогда ты мне не понравился. А я тебе, что понравился? – возразил Санджи, заранее зная ответ.  
\- Неа, ты был слишком громким и помешался на этой морской ведьме, - сквозь смех фыркнул Зоро, а затем внезапно снова стал серьезным и зло добавил, - ты всегда помешан на них, а они обе обманывают тебя. Ты позволяешь им использовать тебя.  
\- Не смей так говорить о девушках. Кроме того, у них были на то причины. В любом случае, сейчас мы одна команда, так какое это имеет значение? – не выдержал оскорблений прелестных девушек Санджи.  
Черт, он должен был позволить Чопперу забрать это тупое маримо в лазарет, и к черту его совесть!  
\- Я никогда не обманывал тебя, - заявил Зоро.  
\- Тц! – пренебрежительно цокнул кок, вновь развернувшись спиной к мечнику.  
Масло в сковороде было достаточно горячим, чтобы обжарить в нем морковь для кинпира*, пока остывает рис. Зная, что Зоро не может видеть его, Санджи позволил озабоченному выражению появиться на лице. Почему мечник вообще заговорил обо всем этом? Он действительно думает и испытывает то, о чем говорит? Или это просто поток мыслей, которые он не может контролировать? Помешав морковь на сковороде, он вновь вернулся к тревожным размышлениям. Зоро и правда раньше говорил, что кок идиот, раз позволяет девушкам так с собой обращаться, но… тогда блондин просто не обращал на это внимания, считая, что у маримо просто мох вместо мозгов. Но неужели его и правда беспокоит поведение Санджи? Не похоже, чтобы у толстокожего мечника вообще были чувства, тем более такие, которые можно ранить. И вообще чья это вина? До сих пор Зоро вел себя так, как будто его мало что волнует, кроме разве что драк с Санджи, но опять же они его нисколько не беспокоят: он сам сейчас признался, что ему нравится драться с коком. Так действительно ли его так сильно волновали Нами и Робин? Или… его заботило то, как Санджи к ним относился? Это было совершенно нелепо, они были леди, а значит с ними следует обращаться соответственно. И вообще, не то чтобы Санджи относился к Зоро не так, как к другим парням в команде. Последняя мысль заставила его скривиться: даже ложь самому себе была неприятной. Ладно, он действительно плохо относился к Зоро, так и что? Тот никогда не был его лучшим другом, вообще-то. И не было похоже, что они могут сидеть вместе, пить чай и обсуждать свои чувства. Тогда возможно, ему следует воспользоваться этой неожиданной откровенностью мечника и выяснить в чем же проблема. Да, он определенно должен что-то ответить. Кроме того, если беседа зайдет в тупик, он всегда может сказать, что мохоголовый все это выдумал, и ничего подобного не было.  
Санджи повернулся, готовый переступить через себя и потребовать у маримо ответа, только для того… чтобы обнаружить мечника мирно спящим, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Он вздохнул, вот и поговорили. Присмотревшись к спящему внимательнее, кок отметил, что щеки Зоро все еще были красными и пятнистыми, что выглядело довольно глупо. Для начала, эта краснота резко контрастировала с его волосами.  
\- Полагаю, ты и правда устал, - вздохнул блондин, и снова вернулся к готовке.  
Он не будет будить Зоро до тех пор, пока его (второй) обед не будет готов. В конце концов Чоппер сказал, что ему нужен отдых.  
Через некоторое время Санджи разглядывал разложенные на тарелке суши, пытаясь понять достаточно ли они красиво выглядят для подачи. Еще через несколько мгновений он довольно кивнул, явно удовлетворенный тем, как выглядит его блюдо. Кок легко потряс Зоро за плечо, тот всхрапнул. Тогда Санджи потряс его сильнее, но Зоро лишь ненадолго перестал храпеть, но все еще продолжал спать.  
\- Эй! – блондин стукнул спящего по макушке, наконец, заставив Зоро открыть глаза. – Еда, - помахал он тарелкой перед лицом заспанного мечника.  
В этот момент глаза Зоро распахнулись, и он окончательно проснулся, схватил тарелку и принялся заглатывать суши с такой скоростью, на которую, как думал Санджи, не способен никто кроме Луффи. Кок вздохнул и закатил глаза: у маримо по-прежнему не было никаких манер, неважно в одурманенном состоянии или в обычном. Пальцы его непроизвольно дернулись, и Санджи едва подавил желание закурить, помня о строгом запрете Чоппера на раздражающий легкие пациента дым. Ну, хотя бы ему нравится еда, размышлял кок, наблюдая, как мечник буквально заглатывал суши. Доев, Зоро принялся облизывать пальцы и довольно… урчать (едва ли можно назвать по-другому звук, зарождавшийся глубоко в горле), по губам Санджи расползлась довольная усмешка – его суши явно оценили по достоинству.  
\- Мм, было вкусно. Пасиб, - сыто ухмыльнулся мечник, вручая коку тарелку.  
\- … пожалуйста, - не слишком уверенно ответил тот.  
Он попытался вспомнить, когда Зоро вообще его благодарил хоть за что-нибудь, тем более за полуночный перекус. Моя тарелку, Санджи усмехнулся: значит, у маримо были все же какие-то манеры, хоть и запрятанные глубоко внутри, и он просто не хотел проявлять их в отношении кока. И еще неизвестно, к лучшему или к худшему это было. Убрав чистую посуду в сушилку, он обернулся к Зоро, заметив, что тот уже снова засыпал.  
\- Идем, тебе нужно отдохнуть в кровати, иначе Чоппер прибьет меня, - проговорил Санджи, выводя зеленоволосого из кухни, и выключая свет.  
\- Но… - запротестовал было тот.   
\- Посмей со мной спорить, и я буду пинать тебя до самого лазарета, - угрожающего произнес кок, направляя спутника в нужную сторону.  
\- Тогда я… - начал Зоро, потянувшись к пустому поясу.   
Глянув вниз, он убедился, что мечей все еще не было, и нахмурился.  
\- Ты что? – поинтересовался Санджи, усмехаясь и снова пихая маримо.  
Зоро смерил его убийственным взглядом и двинулся… в противоположную сторону.  
\- Ага-ага, ты направляешься прямо в лазарет, - саркастично заметил кок.  
Мечник резко развернулся и направился в другую сторону, на этот раз выбрав правильное направление. Санджи двинулся следом, вставляя едкие замечания типа «это не тот коридор, лазарет в другой стороне» или «о нет, не эта дверь», пока, наконец, не привел таким образом страдающего топографическим кретинизмом маримо в нужное помещение. Самодовольно усмехнувшись, кок закрыл и запер дверь изнутри.  
\- Ты лгал! – возмутился Зоро.  
\- Да, я знаю, что я ужасный человек. Убедившись, что ты следуешь указаниям доктора и не ухудшил своего самочувствия, я никогда не смогу примириться с собой, - невозмутимо заметил Санджи, подталкивая мечника к кровати.  
Тот зевнул, а затем задумчиво посмотрел на кока.  
\- Ты не выйдешь отсюда. Дверь все равно заперта, даже если ты каким-то чудом сможешь обойти меня. Хотя сейчас ты не способен выпутаться даже из одеяла, не то что справиться со мной, - проговорил Санджи, еще до того, как Зоро произнес хотя бы слово.  
\- Делать мне больше нечего, кроме как драться с тобой, эро-кок, - фыркнул тот, как будто это не он сейчас раздумывал, как бы обойти Санджи и вырваться из-под опеки.  
\- Ага-ага, - согласился кок, усаживаясь в кресло у двери.   
Зоро что-то недовольно проворчал, однако потом направился в кровать. Санджи наблюдал, как тот какое-то время борется со сном чисто из вредности, однако, наконец, мечник отключился, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом. Улыбнувшись про себя, кок устроился в кресле, найдя его удивительно удобным. Он зевнул и напомнил себе, что спать ему нельзя. И куда только делась его бессонница? Вытянув длинные ноги, Санджи мирно скользнул в полудремотное состояние, вполглаза наблюдая за Зоро, чтобы предотвратить любую попытку к бегству.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бриоши - сладкие булочки из сдобного теста на пивных дрожжах. Впервые рецепт был изобретен во Франции в XVI веке, тогда на приготовление булочек уходило несколько дней. Сейчас готовятся они гораздо быстрее, однако, на взгляд переводчика не настолько быстро, как указал автор в работе. Хотя, возможно, я просто не знаю супер-быстрого рецепта приготовления бриошей;) Или же можно все списать потрясающие навыки готовки нашего любимого Санджи!

Санджи резко проснулся от неистового стука в дверь лазарета, и его мгновенно окатило чувством вины: он уснул! Предполагалось, что он будет присматривать за Зоро, а не спать! Глянув на мечника, который мирно спал под своим пуховым одеялом, он поспешил открыть дверь, за которой стоял взволнованный Чоппер, с все еще поднятым копытцем, которым он барабанил в дверь.  
\- Извини, я не хотел, чтобы он сбежал, - шепотом сказал Санджи, пропуская олененка в лазарет.  
\- Весьма хорошая идея. Как он? – полюбопытствовал Чоппер, проходя к своему спящему пациенту.  
\- Ну он не доставил особых проблем, хотя я понял, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил об отсутствии контроля, - ответил кок, вспоминая странный ночной разговор.  
\- Что же, его кожа выглядит намного лучше, - довольно проговорил маленьких доктор.  
Санджи вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть лицо спящего мечника. Это действительно было так: покраснение почти ушло, по сравнению со вчерашним, а пятна выглядели менее раздраженными. Сейчас Зоро уже больше походил на себя обычного. Чоппер вставил в уши наушники от стетоскопа и подышал на его край, чтобы немного согреть его, после чего приложил к спине Зоро. Тот что-то пробормотал во сне, но не проснулся. Чоппер продолжал водить стетоскопом по спине мечника, в манере, которую Санджи мог описать только как «научную». Итак, в конце концов Зоро поправлялся. Кок почувствовал, как его плечи расслабились, хотя до этого он даже не осознавал, что был напряжен.  
\- Хммм, - неодобрительно промычал Чоппер.  
И Санджи мгновенно почувствовал, как его лопатки снова напряглись.  
\- Что значит твое «хммм»? Это звучит не очень хорошо? – белее резко, чем намеревался, поинтересовался кок.  
\- Ну, я ожидал, что его дыхание к этому моменту значительно улучшится. Однако, судя по всему, его легкие все еще воспалены, - ответил маленький доктор, все еще прослушивая Зоро.  
Мечник же видимо решил, что сейчас был самый подходящий момент прервать медицинский осмотр, и громко зевнул, заставив Чоппера поморщиться и резко выдернуть наушники стетоскопа.  
\- Я вынужден снова дать ему лекарство, - хмуро заметил маленький доктор.  
\- Это плохо? – неуверенно спросил Санджи, после некоторой паузы.  
Лекарства – это же хорошо? От них Зоро становилось лучше.  
\- Ну, он нуждается в них, так что это не плохо. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы в них не было необходимости к этому времени, мне не нравится, как Зоро на них реагирует, - несколько взволнованно ответил Чоппер.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду его заторможенность? – сухо поинтересовался кок.  
В это время кучка под пуховым одеялом, что была Зоро, окончательно проснулась, впрочем, с видимым сожалением.  
\- Моя голова, - простонал Зоро, схватившись за макушку.  
\- Болит? – участливо поинтересовался Чоппер, склонившись над своим пациентом.  
Зоро попытался отпихнуть его, но промахнулся, после чего вновь свернулся клубком и невнятно пробормотал:  
\- Конечно болит. Хватить вопить.  
Санджи сочувственно поморщился, Зоро сейчас выглядел точно также, как он сам во время похмелья, весь скорчившийся от боли, не выносящий даже самого тихого шороха. А Чоппер в это время быстро смешивал содержимое нескольких баночек в одном стакане, после чего вновь повернулся к пациенту.  
\- Зоро, выпей это, - не терпящим возражений голосом заявил он.  
\- Нет! – мечник отпихнул олененка прочь. – Хватит давать мне всякую гадость, от которой я вырубаюсь, - невнятно возмутился он, пытаясь смерить Чоппера недовольным взглядом. Если бы еще он мог сфокусировать взгляд…  
\- Я думал действие лекарства уже прекратилось, - пробормотал Санджи, озвучивая свои мысли.  
Зоро выглядел скорее пьяным, чем активным, но несколько безмозглым собой из прошлой ночи, или же заторможенным, как вчера после обеда.  
\- Это именно то, что я имел в виду, - нахмурившись, ответил маленький доктор.  
Зоро медленно раскачивался на кровати, обхватив руками голову.  
\- Это всего лишь обезболивающее и все. Тебе полегчает, - успокаивающе проговорил Чоппер, медленно приближаясь к Зоро, как к опасному, раненному животному.  
\- Обезболивающее? – уточнил мечник, зажмурившись.  
\- Да, всего лишь обезболивающее, - продолжил олененок, сунув стакан в руку Зоро.  
Маримо какое-то время рассматривал его, после чего одним глотком выпил содержимое стакана и вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот. Санджи заглушил внутренний голос, вопящий об отсутствии манер у мохоголового. В этот момент Зоро резко покачнулся и вздернул голову, чтобы одарить Чоппера свирепым взглядом.  
\- Маленький ублдок! Ты обманул ..ня, - невнятно прорычал Зоро, метнувшись к олененку.  
Естественно, в таком состоянии он промахнулся и с громким шлепком приземлился лицом прямо на пол. Санджи смотрел на рухнувшего мечника широко раскрытыми глазами: бескостная куча на полу, бывшая Зоро, издала то ли невнятный хрип, то ли фырканье.  
\- Ты ему солгал? – неверяще спросил кок у Чоппера.  
\- Я давал клятву, делать только то, что будет лучше для моих пациентов. Правда – это хорошо, но… не всегда обязательно, - вздохнул Чоппер, принимая свою человеческую форму и укладывая бессознательного Зоро обратно на кровать.  
Санджи глядел на маленького доктора в шоке: он больше не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет полностью доверять тем лекарствам, что Чоппер им давал. Не то чтобы олененок дал им что-нибудь вредное или опасное, и все же. Нет, тут же прозвучал в голове противный голосок, единственный кто здесь травит людей – это ты. Санджи поморщился: ну когда же уже сознание перестанет постоянно напоминать ему об этом? Это была единственная ошибка, и он делал все, что в его силах, чтобы исправить ее. Что еще нужно?  
\- Я лучше пойду готовить завтрак, - пробормотал он, направляясь к двери.  
\- Не надо, Робин приготовила для нас этим утром. Я стучал в дверь и раньше, но ты не ответил, а так как я слышал мирное дыхание двух человек, я решил не будить вас. Робин приготовила блинчики, - рассеянно ответил Чоппер, устраивая Зоро поудобнее.  
\- Робин… готовила? – в ужасе выдохнул Санджи.  
Он пренебрег своей работой, нет, своими прямыми обязанностями и вынудил прекрасных леди сделать работу за него?! Буквально за считанные секунды он добрался до кухни и застал Робин и Френки за мытьем посуды. Или вернее Френки мыл посуду, а многочисленные руки Робин вытирали ее и раскладывали по местам.  
\- О, а вот и ты, Санджи, - ухмыльнулся киборг, вымыв последнюю тарелку.  
\- А, господин кок, - улыбнулась Робин, продолжая вытирать и раскладывать посуду. – Я надеюсь, вы не против, что я взяла на себя смелость и приготовила завтрак для команды, раз уж вы всю ночь присматривали за Зоро. У вас очень неплохо получается заботиться о нем, возможно скоро у нас в команде будет два доктора и кок?   
Последнюю фразу Робин произнесла с едва заметной улыбкой, и, закончив с уборкой посуды, ее руки разлетелись легким цветочным вихрем.  
\- Нет! Я… я прошу прощения, что вам пришлось готовить в мое отсутствие! Я не знал, что проспал так долго, пожалуйста, простите меня, прелестная Робин! – умолял Санджи, склоняясь перед археологом.  
\- Глупости, Санджи! Было весело приготовить что-нибудь! – рассмеялась она и легко выскользнула из комнаты, притормозив на пороге, чтобы поблагодарить Френки, - спасибо, что помог мне прибрать, Френки.  
Киборг какое-то время стоял перед дверью с застывшей улыбкой на лице, а потом внезапно схватил Санджи за лацканы его пиджака своей огромной ручищей.  
\- Пожалуйста, никогда больше не позволяй этой женщине готовить, - всхлипнул он, а слезы быстро катились по его щекам.  
\- Мне, правда, жаль, что я… Стоп! Почему это? – недоуменно моргнул Санджи.  
Он ощутил, как голубоволосый корабельный плотник поднимает его над полом, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу.  
\- Эти блинчики были более резиновыми, чем Луффи! ЧЕМ ЛУФФИ! – произнес киборг, тряся его на каждом слове.  
Санджи, наконец, удалось вывернуться из хватки Френки, и он смерил его свирепым взглядом за подобное обращение. Однако, тот совершенно не заметил этого, плотно зажмурив глаза, и трагично прижав руки к животу и ко лбу.  
\- Мне надо прилечь на часик… а лучше на шесть. Пока мой желудок не успокоится, - простонал Френки и, пошатываясь, покинул камбуз.  
Санджи наблюдал, как киборг покинул кухню, и гадал, что же могло быть не так с блинчиками Робин, но, к сожалению, от них ничего не осталось, так что, видимо, он этого никогда не узнает. Еще раз оглядев кухню несчастным взглядом, он почувствовал себя ненужным и потерянным: он не приготовил завтрак для всех, и даже не мог прибрать на кухне, так как Робин и Френки позаботились об этом. И спать ему тоже не хотелось, так как он достаточно отдохнул, хотя должен был приглядывать за маримо. В этот момент его желудок недовольно заворчал. Конечно! Если все поели, это вовсе не означает, что он не нуждается в еде. Чуть-чуть повеселев, Санджи открыл шкаф с продуктами и принялся разглядывать ингредиенты; он не мог припомнить, когда последний раз готовил для себя одного. Естественно, никто на Санни не ел в одиночестве, также, как и на Мерри, и, конечно же, ему не доводилось есть одному на Барати. Задумавшись, Санджи пришел к выводу, что… вероятнее всего он никогда еще не готовил только для себя. Сама идея казалось какой-то дикой и неправильной, ведь еда – это то, чем ты делишься с людьми, которых ты любишь и о которых заботишься, ну или на худой конец с теми, кто тебе платит. Размышляя таким образом, кок внезапно вспомнил мечника – тот между прочим, тоже ничего не ел. Возможно, он мог бы приготовить для них двоих? Но… Зоро полностью вырубился из-за лекарств Чоппера и явно не сможет поесть в ближайшее время. Ну что ж, тогда Санджи приготовит только себе. Например, бриоши*? Они восхитительны, когда свежие и еще теплые, но прекрасно сохраняют свой вкус и в холодном виде. Улыбнувшись, он принялся за готовку. Спустя полтора часа Санджи смотрел на заполненную булочками тарелку и понимал, что их получилось гораздо больше, чем он планировал, ровно в два раза больше, если быть точным. И кофе он сварил больше, чем нужно…  
Недовольный собой, кок взял тарелку со сдобой и чашку кофе и направился к пустому обеденному столу. Впрочем, в кухне было мирно и тихо, никто не кричал, не хватал и не воровал еду у других, не создавал беспорядка. Мирно. Спокойно. Взглянув на тарелку, Санджи взял одну булочку и поднес к губам – он собирался насладиться своим завтраком.  
Тишина была оглушающей. Невыносимой!  
Санджи раздраженно застонал и угрюмо бросил в тарелку не надкушенную булочку. Кушать одному было неестественно! Неправильно! Но все остальные уже поели. Ну или все, кто был в сознании на тот момент. И все же не похоже было, что Зоро смог бы сейчас поесть. Размышляя, кок разглядывал свою тарелку: здесь вполне достаточно было на двоих… и бриоши были хороши и холодными… Снова застонав, он сдался и переложил часть еды на другую тарелку, налил еще одну чашку кофе и, поразмыслив, плеснул туда щедрую порцию виски: соскучившееся по алкоголю маримо, вероятнее всего, оценит это. Осторожно удерживая тарелки и кружки, блондин направился в лазарет. Он ожидал увидеть там Чоппера, занятого какими-то своими делами, но маленького доктора не было – возможно, он отправился проведать Френки с его проблемами с желудком, если только жалобы киборга были серьезными. Он поставил свою тарелку и кружку на стол Чоппера, а порцию Зоро разложил на небольшом прикроватном столике у изголовья кровати. Усевшись в кресло у кровати и тщательно разгладив все складки на брюках, он принялся ловко нарезать булочку и намазывать ее маслом. Вдохнув свежий, приятный аромат еды, он счастливо выдохнул – так было гораздо лучше, кушать рядом с кем-то было намного приятнее, чем есть в одиночестве. Даже если компанию тебе составляет бессознательный Зоро. Улыбнувшись, он подул на горячий кофе, между прочим пах он восхитительно. И отпив глоток, кок пришел к выводу, что и на вкус кофе был чертовски хорош.  
По комнате разнесся бодрящий запах кофе. Санджи не заметил, как Зоро заворочался в кровати и открыл глаза, до тех самых пор пока не услышал довольное мычание последнего. Опираясь на локоть, мечник принюхивался к тарелке с едой и чашке кофе рядом с ним. Судя по всему, то лекарство, которое дал ему Чоппер, всего же содержало обезболивающее, потому что Зоро выглядел гораздо лучше, чем до этого, и больше не олицетворял собой жесточайшее похмелье. И все же блондин знал, что там было не только обезболивающее, а потому внимательно пригляделся к глазам мечника: да, его зрачки были по-прежнему громадными. Значит, маримо все еще был одурманен и стоит вести себя осторожно.  
\- Горячо, - предупредил Санджи сонного мечника, слишком ярко припомнив, как тот умудрился проглотить целую ложку горячего бульона.  
Зоро глянул на него и фыркнул, после чего снова вернулся к своему завтраку.  
\- Тц, эро-кок, - пробормотал он, пытаясь взять булочку непослушной рукой.  
Спина Санджи резко выпрямилась, и он едва не расплескал кофе на свой костюм, услышав это бормотание.  
\- Я не имел в виду тебя, придурок! Я говорил о кофе! – рявкнул покрасневший и злой кок.  
Зоро хихикнул и начал есть. Глаза Санджи распахнулись: неужели… неужели маримо дразнил его? Специально доставал и раздражал? Что вообще здесь происходит? И разве Зоро был сейчас в состоянии такое провернуть? Он же едва ли соображал…  
\- Вкусно, - заметил Зоро, разбрасывая крошки.  
Если бы Санджи был внимательнее сейчас, он бы конечно же был раздражен тем, что маримо снова говорит с набитым ртом, но вместо этого блондин пялился на своего накама. Тот был обнажен по пояс и полусидел в кровати, уплетая еду Санджи, его волосы были взъерошены со сна, и в мягком свете лампы все это выглядело… в общем. Если бы Зоро был леди, то на взгляд Санджи вся эта картина выглядела бы, как если бы он принес завтрак в постель своей возлюбленной, и теперь они бы наслаждались уединением. Но Зоро не был леди! И вообще это была абсолютно идиотская мысль. Санджи глотнул кофе, не заботясь, что может обжечь язык: вероятнее всего он все еще не проснулся, раз ему в голову приходит такое.  
Вообще-то кофе был ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО горячим.  
\- Аах, - завопил блондин, высунув язык и принявшись яростно махать рукой на него.  
\- Горячо, - передразнил его Зоро, расплываясь в насмешливой ухмылке.  
Санджи мгновенно захлопнул рот, едва не прикусив язык. Это становилось странным. И как будто желая доказать, что он крепче кока, Зоро также решительно глотнул свой горячий кофе. Спустя мгновение, едва он распробовал напиток, его брови взлетели вверх, и он с удовольствием отпил еще. По лицу мечника мелькнула хищная улыбка, после чего он поднял взгляд на кока.  
\- Ты разбавил мой кофе, кок? – ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Думал ты оценишь, неблагодарный ублюдок, - раздраженно ответил блондин.  
Какого черта он вообще решил, что приходить сюда было хорошей идеей? Есть в одиночестве было бы однозначно лучше, чем сидеть рядом с этим неандертальцем.  
\- Я благодарен, - пожал плечами Зоро, продолжая прихлебывать кофе.  
Так значит все еще никакого контроля над мыслями и языком? Интересно.  
\- Что ты вчера имел в виду, говоря о девушках? – внезапно вырвалось у Санджи.  
\- Они не девушки. Робин старше тебя… почти на десять лет, - ответил мечник, закатив глаза.  
\- Тогда леди! – раздраженно поправил кок.  
Если бы он имел дело с человеком, у которого были бы хотя бы зачатки манер, тогда, возможно, он указал бы на то, что говорить о возрасте леди крайне грубо, но… Зоро был абсолютно не таким человеком, а потому поучать его было бы бессмысленно. Впрочем, мечник всего лишь покачал головой, проигнорировав Санджи и продолжая завтракать.  
\- Эй, я с тобой разговариваю, кретин! – закричал раздраженный игнором блондин.  
Он стукнул по ножке кровати, за неимением возможности ударить глупое маримо, заставив Зоро выругаться в ответ.  
\- Итак? – повторил Санджи, сверля мечника взглядом.  
\- Тц, забудь об этом, - пожал плечами тот, откладывая в сторону пустую кружку.  
\- Ну уж нет, скажи мне! – настаивал кок.  
\- Да как хочешь. Зеленый не мой цвет, - пробурчал Зоро, отвернувшись от собеседника.  
\- Ну да, конечно, мохоголовый, - проворчал блондин.  
Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы потребовать настоящего ответа на свой вопрос, когда услышал грохот где-то наверху в коридоре. Прислушавшись, Санджи различил крики и выстрелы, и доносились они с палубы Санни.  
\- Что за?.. – пробормотал он, вставая и убирая в сторону тарелку.  
Шум сверху явно был громче, чем обычные выходки Луффи и Усоппа.  
\- Я скоро вернусь, мы не закончили разговор… об… этом… - Санджи замолчал, разглядывая Зоро.  
Тот свернулся на кровати с закрытыми глазами, дыхание его было медленным и ровным. Он реально уснул, выпив столько кофе? Блондин уже хотел проверить свою догадку, когда новый выстрел и вопль заставили его поспешить из лазарета.  
Он выбрался на палубу, готовый наорать на команду за чертов шум, когда мимо его уха пролетел меч и с глухим стуком врезался в деревянную обшивку позади него. Проследив взглядом направление, откуда прилетел меч, он заметил людей. И они не были его накама. Кроме того, в данный момент они занимались тем, что атаковали его накама. На них напали! Прыгнув вперед, Санджи одним ударом снес ничего не подозревающего противника, отправив его за борт. Какая-то его часть жестоко понадеялась, что тот окажется фруктовиком и утонет. Драка была серьезной, и несмотря на то, что команда Мугивар была сильна, бой на палубе действительно был вызовом для всех. Луффи не мог драться с его обычным энтузиазмом, грозя зацепить и друзей, и врагов, так же как Френки не мог свободно палить направо и налево, а Нами не могла собрать гигантское грозовое облако над кораблем из опасений повредить мачту или задеть собственную команду. Потому-то у нападавших дела шли лучше, чем должны были бы. Санджи пнул еще одного противника и услышал хруст ребер: едва ли тот сможет свободно разгуливать, познакомившись с металлическими носками его туфель. Внезапно маленькие копытца ухватили рукав кока, и глянув вниз, он увидел Чоппера.  
\- Санджи! Присмотри за Зоро, он не может сейчас защитить себя, и если кто-то пройдет мимо нас… - настойчиво проговорил олененок.  
Договаривать было необязательно, Зоро и правда был не в состоянии драться, и если враг решит пробраться в лазарет, нужен кто-то, кто сможет его защитить. И судя по всему, Чоппер не считал себя способным на это. Стиснув зубы, Санджи помчался к лазарету. Кто-то действительно проскользнул мимо команды и оказался в коридоре, ведущем в комнату, где находился спящий мечник. Волна гнева окатила кока, как ледяной водой. Он не сдерживаясь пнул вторженца, и мужчина мгновенно рухнул на доски, то ли без сознания, то ли мертвый, Санджи было плевать. Почему он вообще оставил Зоро одного? Парень был безоружен и одурманен, и несмотря на выпитый кофе, крепко спал. Последняя мысль больше всего волновала его. Зоро не должен был уснуть так быстро. И вообще не мог он отрубиться из-за алкоголя: маримо был способен выдуть бочку саке и остаться достаточно трезвым для драки. Мерзкая мысль закралась в мозг: он как-то слышал, что некоторые лекарства усиливают эффект алкоголя. Хорошо, он действительно добавил в кофе виски, причем плеснул довольно щедро, но… допустим, что если Зоро сейчас не вооружён, без сознания, одурманен и нетрезв? И… он оставил его одного. Хороший из него накама, ничего не скажешь! Санджи раньше и не подозревал, что может бегать так быстро. И пока он бежал к лазарету, всего одна мысль билась в его мозгу, как мантра.  
Дурак! Дурак! Дурак!  
А что если с Зоро что-то случилось?


	4. Chapter 4

Санджи никак не мог понять, какого черта он все это терпит! Когда ты спасаешь леди, они обычно благодарны тебе, и все идет гладко, в конце концов, ты же герой. Леди обычно не стоят посреди комнаты, посасывая разбитые костяшки, и не матерят тебя последними словами за то, что ты случайно стукнул их дверью. Леди прекрасно поняли бы твое волнение за них и поблагодарили бы за беспокойство, и возможно, с кокетливым взмахом ресниц, попросили бы подлечить раненую ручку. Робин, без сомнений поняла бы все его благородные порывы, он буквально видел ее милую улыбку. И, конечно же, она не стала бы смотреть на него так, как смотрел Зоро, обзывая «идиотским патлатым мишенебровым».  
Убрав руку от лица, мечник внимательно взглянул на покрасневшие костяшки, на которых кое-где все еще выступала кровь, после некоторого размышления, он решил, что его штаны были достаточно хороши, чтобы вытереть руку. Санджи поморщился: так леди тоже не поступали.  
\- Я переживал, что выпивка плохо подействует на твои лекарства, - объяснил он, после того, как Зоро во второй раз спросил, какого черта здесь творится.  
\- Именно поэтому ты с воплями несся по коридору, стуча своими идиотскими башмаками, и ворвался сюда, как сумасшедший? – проворчал Зоро, складывая руки на груди недовольным жестом.  
\- Да, - невозмутимо ответил кок.  
Зоро определенно не стоило знать, что Санджи бежал сюда, чтобы уберечь его от драки, и уж точно он не послушается его и не останется в лазарете, оставляя все команде. А потому-то остаётся врать с невозмутимой миной.   
\- Правда? – скептически приподнял бровь Зоро в ответ на очевидную ложь.  
\- Да. Вообще… последнее чего я бы хотел, это ухудшить твое состояние, с учетом того, что пострадал ты вообще-то из-за меня, – выдавил Санджи.  
Замечательно, не обязательно лгать… можно всего лишь ответить на другой вопрос. Ты и, правда волновался, так что это и не ложь… просто ты больше переживал, чтобы он не был атакован коварными пиратами.  
Зоро смерил его изучающим взглядом, кок прямо посмотрел в ответ, стараясь, чтобы его лицо выглядело невозмутимо. Впрочем, нет, невозмутимо – это подозрительно, так что он сменил выражение на снисходительно-насмешливое. Мечник фыркнул и пожал плечами, видимо удовлетворенный ответом. Санджи едва заметно расслабился: получилось, он купился. И именно в этот момент блондин понял, что вселенная его ненавидит, и у них это взаимно. Сверху послышался громкий удар, а затем и выстрел, за которым последовал вопль Френки «СИЛЬНАЯ ПРАВАЯ», сопровождавшийся еще несколькими выстрелами. Санджи молился, чтобы Зоро ничего не услышал, однако судя по тому, как мечник уставился в потолок, кок понял, что да, вселенная ненавидит его. Зоро был глух только, когда ему поручали что-то сделать или напоминали, что выпивка была не для него. А вот когда дело касалось потенциальной драки, то здесь он обладал сверхчеловеческим слухом.  
\- Что за?.. – нахмурился мечник, все еще глядя в потолок.  
\- Хм? – как можно равнодушнее поинтересовался Санджи.  
\- Что значит твое «хм»? – раздраженно переспросил Зоро.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – невинно спросил кок.  
\- Что значит, «что я имею в виду»? Этот шум! Выстрел и вопль! – взвился собеседник.  
\- Я ничего не слышал, - почти пожал плечами Санджи, рискуя приблизиться к разъяренному мечнику.  
Нацепив наиболее озабоченное выражение лица, он осторожно пощупал лоб Зоро.  
\- У тебя снова галлюцинации? Тебе лучше прилечь, - твердо произнес он, подталкивая маримо обратно к кровати.  
\- Нет у меня никаких галлюцинаций, а что насчет тебя? – гневно закричал тот, отталкивая Санджи и направляясь к двери.  
Запаниковав кок вцепился в его плечи и уперся пятками в пол в тщетной попытке остановить упершегося мечника. К сожалению, эта тактика оказалась совершенно неэффективной, и Санджи добился только того, что его поволокло к двери, оставляя на деревянном полу черные следы от его туфель.  
\- Остановись! – прорычал блондин сквозь зубы.  
Он уперся одной ногой в стену у двери, и наконец, смог остановить Зоро, все еще крепко удерживая его за плечи.  
\- Ты должен отдыхать, - проворчал он, обхватывая одной рукой шею маримо для лучшей хватки.  
Если бы дурацкий мечник не был болен, он бы как следует врезал ему по почкам и отволок бы обратно, как мешок с картошкой. Но, к сожалению, он слишком остро чувствовал свою вину за то, что его еда вызвала аллергию у Зоро, а потом он еще и добавил алкоголь в его кофе, так что сейчас он не мог позволить себе такую грубость. И как будто в очередной раз доказывая, что вселенная ополчилась против него, Зоро напротив, не испытывал никаких сомнений в возможности навредить Санджи, а потому со всей силы заехал коку локтем в солнечное сплетение. Тяжелое приземление на пол и удар об стол Чоппера вышибли весь дух из кока, а сверху, прямо ему на голову, свалился бутылка… какого-то лекарства маленького доктора. Хрипло застонав, Санджи сел и принялся разглядывать бутылку, упавшую на него. Смутная мысль мелькнула в его голове: вроде бы это было то самое лекарство, которое быстро превращало Зоро либо в бессознательное маримо, либо в заторможенное и тихое, либо пьяное и недееспособное. Внезапная идея заставила блондина вскочить на ноги и бросится к ничего не подозревающему мечнику, занятому попытками открыть дверь. Резкий удар его ноги в живот Зоро заставил того, задохнуться от шока и открыть рот. Чем тут же воспользовался Санджи, вылив содержимое бутылочки и зажав рукой рот маримо, пока он не успел выплюнуть лекарство. Другой рукой он зажал ему нос.   
Зоро скреб и царапал обхватившие его руки, однако вырваться из хватки так и не смог. Тогда он попытался сбросить блондина, развернувшись и впечатавшись в стену спиной, на которой висел кок. После чего попробовал отцепить Санджи, но не смог, а все его попытки завершились потоком брани со стороны кока. К несчастью, все эти действия быстро лишили мечника остатков воздуха, и он, в конце концов, проиграл борьбу с собственным телом и проглотил лекарство, чтобы вдохнуть воздух. Как только Санджи почувствовал, что Зоро проглотил лекарство, он тут же отпустил его и скатился с его спины, мгновенно оказавшись между мечником и дверью, пристально наблюдая за соперником. Зоро рухнул на колени, пытаясь одновременно откашляться и угрожать коку страшной расправой, однако, в конце концов, кашель победил. Осторожно наблюдая за зеленоволосым, Санджи неожиданно подумал, что тот очень напоминал большого кота, хотя скорее даже тигра. Каждое его движение было наполнено грубой силой и скоростью и обещало мгновенную расправу любому обидчику, и вместе с тем все эти мощные мышцы были исполнены некой грации. Свирепый взгляд, которым прошил кока Зоро, также напомнил тому о беспощадности диких джунглей.  
В это время мечник с трудом поднялся на ноги и, покачнувшись, привалился к стене. Еще раз одарив блондина испепеляющим взглядом, он бросился к нему, выставив вперед кулаки. С громким стуком руки Зоро впечатались в деревянную дверь в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Санджи, заставив того задуматься, было ли это намеренной угрозой или маримо банально промахнулся? Он внимательнее взглянул в лицо Зоро: казалось, его взгляд время от времени начинал плыть. Санджи готов был поспорить, что лекарство начала действовать.  
\- Выпусти меня! – прорычал Зоро, бросаясь к двери и полностью игнорируя тот факт, что путь ему перекрывал кок.  
Санджи же в свою очередь не забыл, что мечник все еще мог сбежать и попасть в беду, а потому выпускать его был не намерен, и собирался задержать в лазарете любой ценой. Как только попытки Зоро открыть дверь стали все более неловкими, а поток ругательств все более грязным, Санджи быстро поднял колено и впечатал его в грудь мечника, отталкивая его назад. Зоро застонал, уронив голову и резко стукнувшись о ключицы кока.  
\- Оу! – прорычал мечник, отодвинувшись и потирая лоб  
\- Оу! – согласился Санджи, потирая ключицу: голова Зоро оказалась довольно тяжелой и твердой для маримо.  
Кок почувствовал, что противник перестал пытаться прорваться к двери, всем весом осев на колено блондина и, казалось, вообще не задумываясь о том, что нужно держаться на ногах. Санджи чуть-чуть расслабил ногу, не пытаясь больше оттолкнуть Зоро, а наоборот сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы удержать того в вертикальном положении. Судя по всему, ему повезло, и он получил послушного и заторможенного Зоро, так что вероятнее всего вселенная не так уж и ненавидит его. Зоро несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать свой взгляд на коке, после чего пихнул того в грудь.  
\- Это твой единственный галстук, или у тебя сотни черных? – невнятно пробормотал он, дергая аккуратно завязанный галстук кока.  
Блондин закатил глаза: о да, одурманенный Зоро, выбалтывающий все, что приходит в голову, определенно вернулся.  
\- У меня их много, но не все из них черные, - рассеянно ответил кок, пытаясь переместить часть веса Зоро с колена на руки.  
Однако мечник явно не был настроен помогать ему в этом и, вывернувшись из хватки Санджи, обрушился ему на грудь всем весом. Ругаясь, кок попытался вновь утвердить маримо в вертикальном положении, пока тот как-то пьяно смеялся над всем происходящим. Поняв, что он просто не способен заставить, очевидно, очень тяжелого придурка стоять ровно, если он сам этого не хочет (а Зоро явно не хотел), Санджи остановился. Мечник снова пьяно рассмеялся куда-то в шею блондина и пробормотал что-то настолько невнятное и непонятное, что кок так и не понял, о чем была речь.  
\- Зоро… ЗОРО! Стань ровно! – возмутился Санджи, снова попытавшись поднять Зоро.  
Вполне очевидно, что все попытки кока, придавленного немаленьким весом мечника, только забавляли последнего, и блондин ясно ощущал его ухмылку на своей коже. Внезапно он ощутил резкую боль в шее, и лишь спустя некоторое время его мозг смог найти внятное объяснение тому, что случилось. Его глаза распахнулись от шока.  
Зоро укусил его!  
Поправочка: Зоро кусал его! До сих пор.  
\- Какого хуя, Зоро! – завопил блондин, отталкивая мечника.  
Однако тот умудрился одну руку положить на затылок кока (и когда только успел?!), а другой рукой все еще цеплялся за галстук, потому-то попытка оттолкнуть маримо, завершилась лишь тем, что клыки Зоро легко прошлись по жилке на шее Санджи. Мечник угрожающе зарычал. Кок обычно не дрался руками, однако отчаянная ситуация, как известно, требует отчаянных мер. И если Зоро, пытающийся прокусить его горло, не является достаточно отчаянной ситуацией, тогда он уже не знал, что являлось. Размахнувшись настолько, насколько позволило небольшое пространство между ним и дверью, Санджи заехал кулаком в живот маримо. Тот хрипло застонал, однако удар не произвел должного эффекта, и мечник толкнул кока в отместку. В этот же момент блондин осознал две простые вещи: во-первых, он, не замечая этого, опустил колено ниже, когда Зоро привалился к нему, не способный удержаться на ногах, однако после того, как зеленоволосый ублюдок толкнул его за удар в живот, его нога больше не угрожала маримо и не поддерживала, а скорее… обнимала его бедра, заставляя соприкасаться те части их тел, которые сам кок никогда бы и не подумал прижимать друг к другу, и уж точно не хотел ощущать. Во-вторых, судя по всему, Зоро и не думал вырвать ему горло зубами, он всего лишь покусывал и облизывал его шею. И делал он это для того, чтобы заставить кока (о, боже, он теперь покусывает его ухо) испытывать примерно то, что сейчас испытывал Санджи. Ну, или часть его, потому что половина его мозга просто отключилась, когда Зоро стал облизывать его шею, как будто это было самое вкусное блюдо, которое кок готовил в своей жизни, и лишь смутно отмечала места, к которым прикасался мечник. Как, например, прикосновение руки к спине Санджи, или все усиливающуюся хватку на его галстуке, или легкое покалывание коротких волос, и конечно же движение его рта по коже блондина.  
В то время как другая, все еще активная часть его разума, выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы напомнить ему, что Зоро не только был одурманен и не контролировал себя, но и то, что таким он стал по вине самого Санджи. И даже более того, он не был доктором, и совершенно не имел представления о том, сколько лекарства Зоро должен был принять, но в тоже время он был уверен, что рекомендованная доза точно не была ЦЕЛОЙ БУТЫЛОЧКОЙ! И последней каплей в его уже и так переполненной чаше вины стала мысль о том, что мечник совершенно не представлял, кто сейчас находится в его объятиях и на кого он набросился. Обожженный чувством вины, блондин попытался вывернуться из хватки Зоро, однако тот явно не был намерен отпускать его, и судя по удовлетворенному урчанию, он был очень доволен ерзаньем кока, пытавшегося освободиться. Стукнувшись локтем о дверную ручку, Санджи зашипел от мгновенно разошедшейся по руке волны огня, сменившейся некоторым онемением. Кок извернулся и попытался снова пристроить колено так, чтобы оттолкнуть идиотского мечника, который явно не понимал, что он творил, и главное с кем.   
\- Зоро! Зоро, это я, а не какая-то девчонка! Отпусти меня! – попытался достучаться до одурманенного разума, извивающийся в железной хватке блондин.  
\- Санджи… - выдохнул Зоро таким голосом, который, как был уверен Санджи, теперь всегда будет гореть огненным клеймом в его мозгу.  
Он никогда не слышал, чтобы мечник говорил так, и тем более произносил его имя таким голосом. А Зоро продолжал повторять его имя, и голос его не доходил до мозга кока, разливаясь по всему его телу и заставляя его бедра непроизвольно дернуться.  
\- Мм… так давно… хотел этого… - жарко прошептал Зоро в ухо Санджи.  
С этими словами мечник резко поднял голову, дернул зажатый в руке галстук блондина на себя и впился в его губы. Последним сознательным действием кока был удивленный всхлип, после чего мозг Санджи воспринимал лишь отдельные ощущения: язык Зоро в его рту, его руки, скользнувшие под рубашку кока, от которых разбегались искорки тепла по коже. Он ощущал легкое покалывание жестких зеленых волос мечника на своих руках, слышал легкий перезвон ударявшихся друг о друга золотых сережек, чувствовал дрожь напряженных мышц на животе Зоро. Сцепив ноги на спине зеленоволосого, Санджи прижался к его бедрам своими, пока мечник целовал его так, как будто это было последнее, что им суждено сделать в жизни, заставляя кока совершенно потеряться в ощущении невероятного блаженства.  
Впрочем, продолжалось это только до тех пор, пока блондин не услышал шаги в коридоре. Мгновенный панический холод разлился по всему его телу, полностью вытеснив завладевшую им страсть. Существовало два возможных объяснения раздававшихся за дверью шагов: либо это враг проскользнул мимо их накама и сейчас направлялся к ним, либо это кто-то из команды шел проверить, как у них дела. И ни с кем из них Санджи не хотел встречаться в том положении, в котором он находился сейчас. Прижав локти к двери, он оттолкнулся бедрами, что было сил, отрывая их обоих от двери в лазарет и полностью игнорируя жадный стон Зоро. При этом передвинув ноги так, чтобы мечник не просто отступил назад, а свалился на пол. Зоро тяжело приземлился на деревянные доски, вместе с Санджи, все еще обнимавшим его талию ногами. Блондин окинул раскрасневшегося, развалившегося под ним мечника горящим взглядом, после чего мгновенно вскочил на ноги и выбежал из лазарета, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Чоппер был всего в нескольких шагах от него, и остановившись, удивленно воззарился на кока. Покрасневший Санджи тут же принялся объяснять произошедшее: что Зоро попытался сбежать и ввязаться в драку, и он был вынужден дать ему лекарство. И что внезапно мечник разозлился, нес всякую чушь и даже атаковал кока. Санджи врал так, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь, не давая Чопперу и слова вставить, после чего, извинившись, он умчался прочь. Так, как будто спасался от смерти. Он бежал туда… да куда угодно, лишь бы там не было так страстно желающего его Зоро. Сбежав, как последний трус, он спрятался в кухне и запер за собой дверь.


	5. Chapter 5

Санджи вынужден был признать, что все, чем он сейчас занимается, это выкуривает одну сигарету за другой. Резко выдохнув серое облачко дыма, он потушил окурок в уже переполненной пепельнице, глянув на затянутый серым облаком дыма потолок камбуза. Впрочем, стоит признаться хотя бы себе, что волновался он вовсе не о том, о чем думал, что будет волноваться. Он выходил из себя из-за того, что там… в лазарете Чоппера это случилось между ним и Зоро, и гораздо меньше его возмущал тот факт, что Зоро был мужчиной. Каким-то образом, пол мечника совершенно не имел значения и бледнел по сравнению с тем, что это был ЗОРО. Они с маримо друг друга ненавидели. Ладно, поморщившись признал блондин, они не ненавидели друг друга, как показала ранее их беседа в этой самой комнате. Но ведь они не ладили? Да ни для кого не было секретом, что они выводили друг друга одним только присутствием. Тогда почему Зоро набросился на него сейчас? И почему он сам с таким жаром ему ответил?  
Черт! Насколько легче было противостоять маримо, когда он думал, что тот не понимает кто перед ним и перепутал кока с кем-то другим. Но то, как Зоро произнес его имя.  
Дрожь желания прошила Санджи, спустившись вниз по его позвоночнику.  
Черт, черт, черт!  
Санджи снова зажег сигарету.  
И как давно Зоро хотел этого? Хотел его? И он сам хотел того же, но не осознавал этого? Это, наверное, действительно было так, иначе почему все казалось таким правильным и приятным? В конце концов в долгом плавании, где обычно нет женщин, еще можно объяснить такой порыв, когда просто нет другого выхода. Однако, Санджи отвечал маримо вовсе не потому, что никого другого не было, он ответил именно потому, что это был Зоро, а не кто-то другой. Именно в этот момент его сознание решило добить его, подкинув новую мысль: а вообще насколько одурманен лекарствами был Зоро? И еще возможно пьян? В конце концов, он снова потерял контроль над собой и творил все это, находясь под влиянием лекарства, а Санджи просто воспользовался ситуацией.   
Эта мысль оказалась равносильна ледяному душу.  
Чтобы, продолжало его сознание, он сам подумал бы, если бы кто-то поступил так с леди? Посчитал бы он достаточным извинением то, что одурманенная жертва была той, кто спровоцировала поцелуи? Тогда бы он простил этого человека? Особенно, если учесть, что именно этот человек был ответственен за состояние жертвы?  
Естественно нет! Он бы как следует пнул и наорал на ублюдка, посмевшего так себя вести. Только подонки так себя ведут, спаивают кого-то до состояния невменяемости, чтобы затем воспользоваться их беспомощностью. Грязные подлецы в барах поступают так, подсыпая что-то или подливая алкоголь в бокалы симпатичных и ни о чем не догадывающихся леди, чтобы затем воспользоваться ситуацией. И как это отличалось от того, что произошло? Особенно, если вспомнить, что именно Санджи заставил Зоро выпить ту последнюю дозу лекарства, да еще и против его воли. И то, что он хотел защитить его, а не одурманить, вовсе не делает всю эту ситуацию лучше. Он едва ли сопротивлялся, когда Зоро поцеловал его, не говоря уже о том, насколько смущен или возмущен будет мечник, если вообще вспомнит об этом. И как он, мужчина, который предположительно является другом Зоро, его накама, как он может смотреть ему в глаза после всего?  
Но… то, как мечник произнес его имя, то, как он прошептал, что хотел этого давно… Зоро хотел этого. Хотел его.   
Арх! Это звучало еще хуже, сейчас он был похож на тех ублюдков, которые оправдывают себя тем, что «честно, она сама этого хотела, вешалась на меня. Что я должен был делать, если она сама на меня запрыгнула?». О, боже! Он ужасен! Он чувствовал необходимость выскрести себя отбеливателем, чтобы избавиться от этого грязного ощущения. Едва ли во всем мире хватит сигарет, чтобы успокоить его. Нет, нет, нет! Пора прекратить думать об этом! Резко развернувшись, блондин направился к большой раковине и умылся ледяной водой. Да, так уже лучше. Закрутив кран, он отсутствующим взглядом уставился на стену над раковиной. То, что он сделал с Зоро было непростительно, но он уже сделал это, и теперь ничего нельзя было изменить. Итак, что же ему делать дальше? В любом случае, чтобы он ни собирался делать, это подождёт до тех пор, пока Зоро полностью не придет в себя и не станет снова нормальным. Ну в любом случае, настолько нормальным, насколько это возможно для маримо. Будет ли вообще Зоро помнить об этом? И если нет, то следует ли Санджи ему все рассказать? С одной стороны, это дело чести, с другой… если Зоро ничего не будет помнить, то эта новость сильно расстроит его или смутит, не говоря уже о том, что вероятнее всего, полностью разрушит их отношения. О боже, а что, если команда обо всем узнает?  
Он вполне мог себе это представить. Взбешенный и пристыженный Зоро в окружении их накама, которые с отвращением смотрят на него. Шляпа Луффи будет опущена низко на глаза капитана, и он прикажет Санджи убираться с корабля: «мы больше не накама». Сама мысль об этом была просто чудовищна, но он заслужил это, не так ли? После всего, что он сделал с мечником, он не стал бы винить своих накама. Но у него не было никаких дурных намерений, он не хотел ни унизить Зоро, ни воспользоваться его беспомощностью. Впрочем, его сознание тут же пнуло его: естественно он хотел! Он просто светился от счастья, когда Зоро признал, что любит его суши. И сама мысль о том, как он впоследствии сможет использовать это против маримо, наполнила его злой радостью. И как это было нормальным, а вот отвечать на поцелуи Зоро нет? Боже, да какое это вообще имело значение? Может ему стоит броситься за борт и избавить всех остальных от проблем.  
Но… он действительно испытывал что-то, когда Зоро поцеловал его, когда понял, что мечник хочет его. Ну или возможно хотел его. И вообще понимал ли Зоро, что он говорил? В любом случае, его слова что-то затронули в Санджи, и сейчас, когда чувство вины затмило похоть, он осознал, что действительно что-то почувствовал во время поцелуя. Его правда привлекал Зоро? Не тот Зоро, чьи сильные мускулистые руки прикасались к нему, и чьи золотые сережки звенели, когда они целовались, а… о боже, не стоит снова об этом думать! Действительно ли он что-то испытывал к Зоро, если отбросить все эти мысли? Каким человеком вообще был Зоро? Ну… он был ленивым. Очень. Когда дело доходило до обязанностей на корабле, Зоро был чертовски ленив… если конечно речь не шла о важных делах, вроде помощи с парусами во время шторма. И он совершенно не ленился, когда доходило до его тренировок. Так что… не совсем ленивым он был. Ладно, дальше: он пил дьявольски много, и едва ли это было привлекательной чертой, так? Если не считать того… что Зоро никогда не пил, когда он был нужен трезвым окружающим, и не то чтобы он не мог выжить без выпивки. В конце концов, Зоро не был алкоголиком или что-то в этом роде. Черт возьми, он вообще хоть что-то знал о Зоро, что было бы правдой? Успокоившись, блондин попытался думать о положительных качествах маримо. Он был преданным. Да… в этом не было никаких сомнений. Он уже доказал, что пойдет за Луффи хоть на край света и не раз спасал своих накама, даже если некоторые из них ему совсем не нравятся. Да, это было уже хоть что-то. Зоро был силен, это тоже было ясно как день. И физически, и психически. И Санджи нисколько за него не волновался. Не имело значения, что на любом острове, мечник мгновенно умудрялся потеряться, потому что Санджи был уверен, что тот справится со всем, что встретится ему на пути. Итак, Зоро был сильным и преданным, что еще?  
А что еще тебе надо? – тут же возмутился его мозг.  
Эта мысль медленно оседала. Он никогда по-настоящему не задумывался о том, каким бы он хотел видеть другого человека, ничего кроме поверхностях вещей вроде привлекательности, ну и... женского пола. О боже, неужели теперь принадлежность к женскому полу относится к поверхностным вещам? Но все же, если бы ему пришлось назвать черты, которые он точно оценил бы в важном для него человеке, то преданность, сила и храбрость однозначно были бы в начале списка. Он бы добавил еще и ум, но Зоро явно не отличался особым умом, не так ли? Робин и Нами однозначно были сообразительнее. Но, если уж быть до конца честным, важные вещи Зоро понимал. И он был абсолютным гением в битвах, если это конечно можно было считать признаком ума. Кроме того, кок смутно подозревал, что Зоро легко мог бы добиться успехов и в других делах, если бы захотел. Санджи прикурил следующую сигарету и мысленно признался себе, что сейчас все его мысли могли бы принадлежать какой-нибудь пятнадцатилетней девчонке. Стряхнув пепел в раковину, он еще немного поразмышлял над ситуацией. Итак, если уж существовала вероятность, что ему нравится Зоро (потому что он однозначно не был готов использовать слово на букву «л» для описания всего, что он испытывал), то что он собирался делать дальше? И что, если несмотря на то, что прошептал ему Зоро, мечник не имел в виду его? Что если Зоро не испытывал к нему ничего кроме раздражения и чувства товарищества? Санджи резко покачал головой. Нет, Зоро в его наиболее здравомыслящем в последнее время состоянии признался, что испытывает к Санджи нечто большее, чем к любым другим накама. И все же, это могло быть абсолютной правдой и при этом Зоро мог быть абсолютно не заинтересован в том, что испытывал блондин, и что готов был ему предложить. Снова покачав головой, Санджи докурил сигарету. Это было абсолютно бесполезно, все что он мог делать, это ждать, пока Зоро снова станет собой, и ситуация не разрешится. Ну а пока, он должен готовить и исполнять свои обязанности на корабле.  
Санджи накрыл стол для ланча команды и теперь стоял посреди кухни и разглядывал приготовленные блюда. Они были слишком… зелеными на его взгляд, и он даже задумался, не пыталось ли его подсознание ему что-то сообщить таким образом. И даже если сами блюда не были зелеными, то ингредиенты, из которых они состояли, определенно были. Он приготовил лук порей и картофельный суп, и каждое блюдо украсил щедрой веточкой петрушки. И даже в хлеб он добавил тмин и веточки розмарина! Но этого оказалось недостаточно, и последним штрихом, абсолютно подтверждающим его зацикленность на цвете, стало блюдо с зеленым виноградом и инжиром в окружении тонко нарезанных киви в качестве десерта. Санджи все еще недовольно осматривал сервированный в зеленом цвете стол, когда в помещение ворвался рассерженный Чоппер. Маленький доктор редко злился, и того факта, что он разозлился уже было достаточно, чтобы Санджи замер от удивления. Однако олененок еще с порога принялся сыпать обвинениями в адрес кока.  
\- Ты отравил его! СНОВА! – завопил Чоппер, тыча копытцем в ошарашенного Санджи.  
Позже, блондин пришел к выводу, что это обвинение было чертовски подлым, ведь маленький доктор, как никто другой знал, как сильно Санджи переживал по поводу случившегося, и вообще-то он не травил Зоро. Отравление означает, что жертве дают что-то ядовитое. То, что он дал Зоро определенно было вредным, но с другой стороны и слишком много воды может быть вредно, но до сих пор еще никто не отравился водой, не так ли? Позже кок почувствовал крайнее возмущение из-за обвинений Чоппера и очень пожалел, что ничего не ответил ему сразу. Однако, с учетом того, что он испытывал вину из-за состояния мечника, а также из-за своих действий в отношении него (мало того, что он поцеловал Зоро, так еще и вешался на него как последняя шлюха), он просто удивленно взирал на маленького доктора. После чего внезапно расстроенно хмыкнул и свалился на стул.  
\- Ты дал ему в два раза больше необходимой дозы! И это с учетом того, что я дал ему чуть больше часа назад! – разъяренно добавил Чоппер.  
\- Мне жаль, - проныл Санджи, схватившись за голову, - у меня не было выбора! Он собирался сбежать и влезть в драку. А там были пираты!  
Пытался объясниться блондин, совершенно забыв, что и он, и мечник также были пиратами. Впрочем, на олененка это не произвело никакого впечатления.  
\- И ты что не мог найти другого способа, помешать ему? – потребовал ответа он.  
\- Ты думаешь, я не пытался? – огрызнулся Санджи, после чего раздраженно вскочил и добавил, - Я пытался врать ему и задержать силой, но это не сработало. Одурманить его лекарством точно не было моим первым решением!  
И вероятнее всего, это было очень хорошо, что разозленный Санджи не заметил, как Усопп толкнул локтем Френки и, расплывшись в гигантской ухмылке, шепотом поинтересовался, значит ли это, что их кок только что признался, что Зоро сильнее его и победил в драке. Пожалуй, если бы Санджи услышал это, а также последовавшее за этим хихиканье обоих, он бы вышвырнул накама из камбуза, пробив стену, что было бы не очень хорошо, ему итак хватало чувства вины. Чоппер в ответ на слова кока лишь устало вздохнул и нервно потер лоб.  
\- Он… он в порядке? – спросил Санджи, сжимая кулаки в нервном жесте.  
К счастью, он не заметил и легкой заинтересованной улыбки Робин, с которой она его рассматривала.  
\- Он будет в порядке. Он сейчас спит и вероятнее всего не проснется до завтра, - вздохнул олененок, усаживаясь за стол.  
Санджи снова уселся на свой стул и уставился на сжатые кулаки: костяшки пальцев уже побелели. Сделав над собой усилие, он глубоко вздохнул и расслабился, разжимая руки: в конце концов, все с Зоро будет хорошо.  
\- Ха, ты выглядишь слишком взволновано для того, кто так ненавидит Зоро, - насмешливо заявила Нами.  
Санджи вздрогнул, взглянув на нее, и внезапно вспомнил прозвище, придуманное Зоро для их навигатора. Морская ведьма. Неужели все думали, что он ненавидит Зоро? Он не ненавидит его, они просто… ладят не так хорошо, как могли бы. И судя по всему, они оба хотели бы переспать друг с другом… или по крайне мере он был не против и вполне осознавал это. Еще ни разу Санджи не злился на Нами, но сейчас, после ее слов, он впервые испытал это чувство. Блондин резко встал из-за стола - Зоро явно плохо на него влияет, он должен уйти до того, как скажет или сделает что-то, о чем потом будет жалеть.  
\- Я не голоден, - внезапно и более резко, чем собирался, проговорил он. – Я… я пойду постою на вахте. Кто-то же должен… Вот я и пойду. На вахту.  
Пробормотав все это, он открыл дверь камбуза и вышел на палубу. Едва дверь закрылась за ним, он услышал, как команда принялся обсуждать его.  
\- Вау, Санджи выглядел жутко, - трусливо заметил Усопп.  
\- Хм, я даже не могу представить почему, - ответила Робин с хитрой ухмылкой, настолько явной в голосе, что Санджи буквально видел ее на красивом лице археолога.  
Черт! Вся эта ситуация была нелепой, да и сам он был нелепым! Взобравшись в воронье гнездо, он решил, что будет смотреть на горизонт, пока не успокоится и не почувствует себя лучше.


	6. Chapter 6

Многие думают, что люди приходят в сознание медленно, как будто облачко плывет по небу, мягко и неторопливо. Возможно, для кого-то это и было правдой, но Зоро так не думал, в его случае все повторялось одинаково раз за разом: он был без сознания, затем приходила боль, а затем он осознавал, что пришел в себя. Как только он почувствовал взрывную боль в голове, он решил, что он уже пришел в себя и попытался вспомнить, что же случилось, но ему это не удалось. Продолжая лежать с закрытыми глазами, он мысленно прошелся по всем частям тела, однако у него ничего не болело. Ну, или вернее эта боль не напоминала ту, которая настигала его после серьезных битв. Вместо этого он ощущал ломоту во всем теле, как при простуде, когда кажется, что ноют все кости. Закончив с проверкой, Зоро наконец уделил внимание повторяющемуся звуку, раздающемуся поблизости и начинающему его раздражать. Конечно, он услышал его, как только проснулся, однако его мозг тут же отметил этот звук, как «знакомый и не смертельный», и сосредоточился на других вещах. Однако сейчас, когда мечник убедился, что он жив и невредим, он прислушался. Это был очень раздражающий тихий звук. Клинк. Щелк. Клинк. Щелк. Клинк. Щелк.  
Лежа на боку в кровати, он открыл глаза, и мир медленно вплыл в его поле зрения. Что-то блестящее мелькало перед глазами, и, присмотревшись, Зоро узнал маленькую серебристую зажигалку, зажигалку Санджи, если уж быть точным. Длинные, ловкие пальцы игрались с небольшой вещицей: ногтем большого пальца Санджи ловко открывал крышечку зажигалки с характерным звуком, чтобы затем другим пальцем резко захлопнуть ее обратно. Клинк. Щелк. Клинк. Щелк. Узнав, что источником шума является Санджи с его дурацкой зажигалкой, Зоро принялся размышлять над тем, почему тот был здесь, и где именно было это «здесь». Он ощущал легкое покачивание корабля под собой, а на корабле было всего несколько мест, где были нормальные кровати – спальня Нами и Робин и лазарет. По специфическому запаху антисептиков мечник узнал последний. Он все еще не мог вспомнить, почему он оказался здесь, но Чоппер не поместил бы его в лазарет без особых на то причин. Но тогда что здесь делает Санджи? Приподняв голову, Зоро взглянул на кока. На его лице застыли эмоции, которые мечник не мог прочитать. Где-то в глубине бурлил гнев, однако было что-то еще, что Зоро никак не мог разгадать, особенно в сочетании с безмолвным гневом Санджи. Наверное, он должен был что-то сказать.  
\- Гхмм, - все что удалось выдавить Зоро.  
Его язык казался огромным и неповоротливым, а мир внезапно закружился, заставив его вновь повалиться на подушку. Он снова услышал надоевший щелчок, а затем и резкий вздох. Открыв глаза, Зоро увидел ботинки Санджи – блондин встал со своего места, под его ногами на полу валялась упавшая зажигалка. Мечник нахмурился, он не был уверен, что видел, чтобы кок хоть раз ронял вещицу, он чертовски берег ее. Зажигал одну из своих дурацких сигарет, после чего прятал зажигалку во внутренний карман пиджака. А сейчас она валялась на полу, и Санджи даже не думал поднимать ее. Постой-ка, кажется, он что-то говорил.  
\- … оро! Ты меня слышишь? Как… Зоро?  
Голос Санджи звучал как сквозь вату, или как будто блондин находился далеко отсюда. Зоро удалось что-то застонать в ответ, и тут же сильные руки перевернули его на спину, что возможно было неплохо. Как только мир перестал вращаться, мечник смог разглядеть наполненные тревогой глаза Санджи. Глаз. Чертовы волосы. В голове Зоро все еще было туманно. Подняв руку, он попытался потереть макушку, где казалось, была открытая рана, однако вместо этого лишь стукнул себя по лицу. Наконец, контроль над телом начал возвращаться к нему, и он смог потереть лоб. После чего зажмурился, попытавшись выдавить из себя хоть слово.  
\- Что? – наконец, удалось произнести ему, открыв глаза.  
На лице Санджи расплылась самодовольная усмешка.  
\- Я смотрю, ты, наконец, решил вернуться в мир живых. Мы думали, ты уже не проснешься, дрых как убитый целых два дня, - усмехнулся блондин.  
Зоро снова попытался найти в своем мозгу ответ на вопрос, какого черта он мог спать так долго: он не помнил битвы и не чувствовал себя раненным.  
\- Что случилось? – проворчал он, медленно садясь, стараясь игнорировать кружащийся мир.  
Видимый глаз Санджи расширился от удивления.  
\- Ты не помнишь? – в его голосе так же явно звучало недоумение.  
\- Я стал бы спрашивать, если бы помнил? – огрызнулся Зоро, бросив на кока испепеляющий взгляд.  
Блондин в ответ закатил глаза, точнее глаз.  
\- У тебя появилась аллергия на какую-то еду, - слишком коротко пояснил Санджи.  
\- Что? – непонимающе моргнул Зоро.  
Он и раньше слышал что-то подобное, но никогда не обращал внимания на эти слова и не интересовался, чтобы они могли значить. Это что-то вроде отравления или чего-то подобного?  
\- Аллергия, безмозглое ты маримо! Несмотря на то, что ты ел арахис, ну или что там было еще в этом соусе, всю свою жизнь, твое дурацкое тело решило именно сейчас возмутиться по этому поводу и едва не убило себя, - со вздохом пояснил Санджи.  
Зоро задумался над тем, что услышал. Он вообще не помнил никакую аллергию, если подумать, то последнее, что он помнил – это нахальная рожа кока, когда он попробовал за обедом приготовленным им острый соус. Все, что было после, кажется нечетким и расплывчатым, он даже не знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор.  
\- Итак, - наконец, произнес он, - ты все же меня отравил.  
Санджи резко выпрямился и пристально взглянул на него, после чего уставился на свои собственные ботинки. Зоро удивленно приподнял брови: обычно любое подобное оскорбление спровоцировало бы тотальную словесную войну.  
\- Я не травил тебя. У тебя была аллергия, это могло произойти в любое время и где угодно. Я никак не мог знать об этом, - процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы блондин, и его слова были очень похожи на отрепетированную речь.  
Услышав это, мечник широко ухмыльнулся: так у кока было слабое место? Ну, тогда он просто не мог удержаться и не использовать это.  
\- Я всегда знал, что однажды ты попытаешься убить меня с помощью своей стряпни, дерьмовый кок. Я, пожалуй, должен предупредить остальных, пока Луффи не свалился мертвым от отравленного мяса, - ехидно заметил он.  
Санджи вскочил со стула так быстро, что тот опрокинулся и с громким стуком упал на пол. Зоро с интересом наблюдал, как его кулаки сжимаются и разжимаются, пока одна рука не нырнула в карман черного пиджака, выуживая пачку сигарет. Сжав зубами одну сигарету, он принялся искать зажигалку. Мечник усмехнулся, заметив это, и решил не рассказывать коку, что тот уронил ее. С недовольным пыхтением Санджи направился к двери, остановившись всего на мгновение в дверном проеме.  
\- Я скажу Чопперу, что ты проснулся, - пробормотал он и захлопнул дверь.  
Зоро быстро схватил зажигалку с пола и снова упал на подушку, по его лицу расползалась гигантская усмешка. О, теперь он сможет дразнить Санджи неделями. Если дурной кок чем-то и гордился, кроме своих щегольских костюмов, то это, несомненно, были его блюда. А теперь Зоро сможет долго играть жертву его «отравления», безмерно раздражая блондина. Кроме того, приятным бонусом было то, что единственная зажигалка Санджи была у мечника, так что теперь тому предстоят еще и трудности с курением. Ближайшие недели обещают быть веселыми.  
Буквально через несколько минут в лазарет ворвался Чоппер, хныча о том, какой он плохой доктор, как ему жаль, что он спал, когда Зоро пришел в себя (хотя сейчас вообще-то было 2 часа ночи). Мечник не мог видеть маленького доктора таким расстроенным, а потому безропотно позволил ему обследовать и осматривать себя весь следующий час. Наконец, Чоппер был удовлетворен результатами осмотра.  
\- Ты будешь в порядке, - улыбнулся он с облегчением.  
\- Это хорошо. А теперь, где мои мечи? – потребовал Зоро.  
Он уже несколько раз задавал этот вопрос за последний час, однако олененок продолжал свое занятие и просил не отвлекать его. Сейчас же у Чоппера больше не было убедительной причины не отвечать на этот вопрос, и, судя по всему, он это тоже понимал. Маленький доктор уткнулся взглядом в пол, так что его большая розовая шляпа полностью скрыла его мордашку.  
\- Тебе еще нельзя тренироваться, а я знаю, что как только ты получишь свои мечи обратно, ты сразу начнешь тренировки, - тихо ответил он.  
\- Я в порядке, Чоппер! Так что просто скажи мне, где они! – раздраженно настаивал Зоро.  
Однако доктор лишь покачал головой, все еще не поднимая глаза. Мечник недовольно зарычал и быстро поднялся: если Чоппер не собирался отвечать на его вопрос, он сам найдет свои мечи. Правда, на этом корабле было слишком много мест, где можно было бы спрятать что-то подобное. Впрочем, едва Зоро выпрямился, он почувствовал головокружение, а в глазах потемнело. Чувство равновесия подвело его, и он повалился вперед, в последний момент удержавшись от падения и уцепившись за стол Чоппера.  
\- Вот видишь! Ты еще не в порядке. У тебя была очень сильная аллергическая реакция, кроме того твой организм не очень хорошо отреагировал на лекарство, которое я вынужден был тебе давать. И оно еще не покинуло твою систему. Тебе следует больше отдыхать, - выговаривал ему Чоппер.  
Спустя пару секунд зрение Зоро прояснилось, и он смог рассмотреть взволнованную мордочку олененка. Он не чувствовал, что был ранен, однако Чоппер был прав, он все еще был слаб. Хотя он совершенно не привык к тому, что можно быть больным, при этом не испытывая огромную боль, а сейчас он ощущал лишь раздражающую головную боль.  
\- Пойдем, Санджи согласился помочь мне выявить, на что у тебя возникла аллергия, - проговорил Чоппер, направляя его к выходу из комнаты.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, он просто хочет еще раз попытаться убить меня? – хмыкнул Зоро, чувствуя себя довольным, как никогда.  
Впрочем, серьезное выражение мордочки Чоппера мгновенно заставило его замереть на месте.  
\- Не говори так, он ужасно себя чувствует из-за того, что случилось. Он почти не спал и присматривал за тобой всегда, когда у него было время. Все это действительно сильно расстроило его, - на маленькой пушистой мордочке олененка застыло беспокойство за накама.  
Зоро нечего было сказать на это, хотя бы потому, что он просто не мог представить, чтобы кок так сильно переживал по поводу его здоровья, даже если он сам стал причиной проблем с ним. Сама идея казалось чуждой и дикой, впрочем, мечник тут же вспомнил напряженное лицо блондина, когда он стал дразнить его по поводу отравления. Чувствуя себя несколько потерянным, Зоро позволил Чопперу отвести себя на камбуз.  
Когда они вошли, Санджи стоял, сгорбившись, над раковиной и пристально смотрел на воду в ней. Зоро не мог объяснить почему, но ему доставляло удовольствие видеть, как кок рассматривает неодушевленную вещь с такой злобой, все его предыдущие волнения тут же забылись. Чоппер объяснил, зачем они здесь, и Санджи на какое-то время замер, жуя сигарету, а Зоро едва удержался, чтобы не пялиться на обхватывающие тонкую палочку губы. Наконец, блондин вздохнул, как будто помощь мечнику являлась последним, что он хотел бы делать, (что возможно так и было), после чего, выдвинув какой-то ящичек, достал ключ. Затем он направился к двери и отпер ее, что весьма удивило Зоро – он не мог припомнить, чтобы Санджи запирал кладовку хоть раз. Вытащив оттуда большой, запечатанный контейнер, Санджи осторожно открыл его.  
\- Какого черта там хранится? – удивленно приподнял брови Зоро, потому что блондин смотрел на содержимое контейнера так, как будто оно в любой момент могло взорваться и уничтожить их всех.  
\- Все ингредиенты для блюда, которое ты ел последним перед аллергией, а также все, что их содержит, - холодно ответил Санджи, не отрывая взгляда от коробки, после чего мягче добавил, - я ставлю на арахис. Начнем с него, или попробуем что-то другое, Чоппер?  
\- Ты говорил, там была рыба? – уточнил олененок, доставая из своей сумки ручку и еще что-то похожее на металлическую зубочистку.  
\- Креветки, - серьезно ответил Санджи, передавая рубленые креветки Чопперу.  
Зоро нахмурился: было бы очень плохо не иметь возможность есть морепродукты, особенно с учетом того, что он жил в океане. В это время маленький доктор объяснял, что собирается оцарапать кожу мечника и затем проверить царапины на различные аллергены, чтобы выяснить, что послужило причиной аллергии. После чего, Чоппер сказал ему снять футболку, что Зоро и проделал с тяжелым вздохом, не видя другого выхода. Мечник скривился, едва доктор втер измельченную креветку в его царапину: сама мысль о том, что его кожу трут креветкой была довольно отвратительна. После чего все трое сидели и ждали, пока Зоро, наконец, не высказался, закатив глаза:  
\- Я должен что-то чувствовать или как?  
Единственное, что он ощущал это противную пасту из креветок на спине, что едва ли можно считать угрозой для жизни.   
\- Ты бы уже почувствовал к этому моменту. Это хорошо! – счастливо вздохнул Чоппер, делая новую царапину на спине пациента.  
Зоро не был с ним полностью согласен и не считал, что все хорошо, ведь это означало, что в его царапины будут втирать еще какие-то продукты. Впрочем, ему было все равно, и он не обращал внимания на то, что творил олененок, пока внезапное жжение не заставило его выпрямиться и вскрикнуть.  
\- Да что за херня? – завопил он, стараясь дотянуться до царапины и почесать там, где ощущалось жжение.  
Санджи перехватил его руку до того, как он успел добраться до зудящего места.  
\- Не чеши, - спокойно проговорил он, крепко сжимая запястье мечника.  
Зоро на какое-то время отвлекся и заворожено уставился на то, как видимый глаз блондина скользит от его плеча к его лицу, всматриваясь в каждую деталь. Наконец хватка на его запястье ослабла, и кок повернулся к Чопперу.  
\- Не похоже, чтобы он реагировал, - осторожно заметил он, вновь пристально вглядываясь в сидящего Зоро.  
\- Нет… не похоже, - согласился маленький доктор, тоже разглядывая мечника.  
\- Тогда что это за херня была? Чешется! – пожаловался Зоро, подавляя дикое желание раздереть зудящую точку на спине.  
\- Чили, не чеши, - напомнил ему Санджи, отпуская его запястье и вновь отворачиваясь к контейнеру.  
\- Ну да, понятно, почему оно зудит! – раздраженно огрызнулся мечник.  
Дурацкий кок что издевался над ним, позволяя Чопперу втирать чили в открытую рану? Блондин в это время извлек из коробки небольшой пакетик и вопросительно глянул на олененка. Зоро не мог видеть, что было в пакете, да его это и не сильно волновало, до тех пор, пока они не собирались лить на его царапины уксус или сыпать соль.  
\- Я думаю, это оно, - заметил Санджи, переводя взгляд с пакета на Чоппера и обратно.  
\- Совсем чуть-чуть, - предупредил тот.  
Санджи аккуратно открыл пакет, после чего выудил из него один единственный арахис и передал его доктору. Зоро почувствовал легкую царапину, а затем, как Чоппер натирает кусочек его спины орехом. Подняв голову, мечник заметил внимательные взгляды кока и олененка, устремленные на него. Все это было очень глупо, неужели это не могла быть единичная реакция на плохую пищу, приготовленную коком? С тех пор как Чоппер перестал втирать в его царапину чили, он вообще не ощущал никаких результатов в этом дурацком тесте.  
\- Это глупо, - уныло заметил он.  
\- Ты ничего не чувствуешь? – вскинул бровь Санджи.  
На его лице было написано явное удивление, судя по всему, он был уверен, что арахис вызовет… что-то вызовет. Зоро вообще не понимал, какой реакции от него ждали, так как совершенно не помнил всю эту историю с аллергией. И поэтому оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что произошло дальше.  
\- Нет, толь… Агх! – вскрикнул Зоро, резко выгнувшись, и потянувшись к обжигающему пятну на спине, - Жжет!  
\- Не смей! – рявкнул Санджи, хватая обе руки мечника, чтобы помешать ему.  
Зоро попытался вырываться из железной хватки, но безуспешно: зудящая точка на спине грозила свести его с ума. Он в тщетной попытке повел плечами, надеясь, что так сможет унять жжение под кожей. Он ощущал невероятную смесь зуда и жжения, как будто его спина была одновременно и в огне, и покрыта сотнями крохотных жалящих насекомых. Он слышал свои собственные вопли и жалобы на то, что дурной кок всеми силами мешал ему почесать спину.   
\- Это точно реакция, - вскрикнул Чоппера, как будто в озвучивании этого факта еще была необходимость, ведь даже Зоро уже все понял.  
Олененок тут же выхватил что-то из своей медицинской сумки, Зоро не видел, что это было, да и его это мало волновало. Все что он мог, это думать о том, как избавиться от огня на спине. Он снова попытался вырваться из хватки Санджи, но вместо этого всего лишь повалил блондина на стол: тот держал его крепко. Внезапно он почувствовал, как что-то холодное прикасается к его спине, и тут же жжение и огонь на его спине перестали быть настолько мучительными, что он уже подумывал сдереть кожу. Он сжал челюсти, чувствуя, как медленно стихает дикий жар. И как это часто бывает, когда сильнейшая боль мешает ощутить другую, более слабую, когда огонь на спине начал стихать, он почувствовал зуд в другом месте. Он опустил взгляд на свои запястья, зажатые в руках Санджи, и со смесью ужаса, боли и любопытства уставился на яркие красные пятна, медленно расплывающиеся по его руке из-под пальцев кока. Не находя слов, он снова вскрикнул и умудрился, наконец, высвободить другую руку, чтобы тут же приняться остервенело скрести зудящие места. Санджи ахнул и тут же отпустил его, как будто прикосновение к коже мечника также обожгло его. Как только кок отпустил его, Зоро принялся раздирать свое запястье, пока Чоппер не надел стерильные перчатки и, рявкнув, не отбросил руку мечника, пока тот не содрал всю кожу с больного места. Олененок тут же нанес на покрасневшую кожу охлаждающий крем. Позже, Зоро было очень стыдно за свою реакцию, он был способен вынести сильнейшую боль, и, тем не менее его тело внезапно так бурно отреагировало на какой-то арахис, это было настолько невыносимо и неожиданно, что он едва мог себя контролировать. Он смутно помнил, как Чоппер сделал ему укол, и следующее, что он осознал – это то, что он, полулежа, сидит за столом, а его руки безвольно свисают вдоль тела, пока Чоппер и Санджи о чем-то беседуют.  
\- Это не был анафилактический шок, просто сильная местная реакция, - успокаивающе объяснял маленький доктор.  
Зоро медленно взглянул на кока, который остервенело мыл руки в раковине. Смутное любопытство шевельнулось в нем: интересно, как долго блондин уже этим занимался, потому что манера, в которой тот тер руки, выглядела довольно маниакально. Впрочем, слова Чоппера заметно успокоили Санджи и смягчили напряженную линию его спины, Зоро смог разглядеть это даже через дорогой костюм блондина.  
\- Он будет в порядке? – с надеждой спросил кок, вытирая руки чистым полотенцем, после чего бросая его в корзину для кухонных полотенец.  
\- Да, он будет в порядке. Немного сонным, но это не страшно. Я приготовил новое лекарство, которое не будет давать такого психотропного эффекта, как раньше, - сказал Чоппер, стоя позади мечника.  
Сам Зоро, наконец, заметил, что мир вокруг выглядел каким-то размытым и нечетким, в голове его царила приятная расслабленность.  
\- Но выглядит это довольно серьезно, - несколько взволновано произнес Санджи, холодными пальцами легко прикасаясь к коже на запястье мечника.  
Зоро довольно застонал от приятной прохлады и попытался рассмотреть лицо кока над ним. Светлые волосы и огромный голубой глаз стали более четкими, и он впервые увидел искреннюю и теплую улыбку, адресованную ему, а не какой-то девчонке. Эта улыбка вызвала трепет где-то глубоко в животе Зоро, за что он себя тут же возненавидел и очень понадеялся, что аллергия сможет скрыть его покрасневшее лицо от внимательного взгляда.  
\- И как ты себя чувствуешь? – тихо спросил Санджи, все еще не убирая прохладных пальцев с запястья Зоро, заставляя кровь мечника бежать быстрее.  
\- Заторможено. И оцепенело, - медленно ответил он.  
Чоппер тут же появился в поле его зрения, внимательно рассматривая лицо Зоро и щупая его лоб. Мечник вынужден был подавить разлившееся в груди чувство разочарования, как только руки кока отпустили его запястье.  
\- Ты чувствуешь головокружение? Или проблемы с дыханием? Ты можешь говорить? – посыпались один за другим вопросы маленького доктора, так быстро, что Зоро не успевал отвечать на них.   
\- Я в порядке, Чоппер, - проворчал он, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы сесть прямо на своем стуле.  
Он глянул за спину олененка и увидел, как Санджи поднимает с пола пакет с едой, которая, как рассмотрел Зоро, до этого хранилась в запертом контейнере кока.  
\- Когда я выкину это за борт и вымою кухню, как насчет завтрака? Что ты хочешь? – как бы между делом спросил блондин, закинув на плечо пакет с едой.  
Зоро не был уверен, могли ли его брови взлететь еще выше, когда тупо смотрел на кока, несколько раз проворачивая в мозгу его вопрос, прежде чем что-то сказать.  
\- Ты собираешься выкинуть еду? Совершенно хорошую еду? – ошеломленно спросил он.  
Санджи глянул на него через плечо, как на последнего идиота.  
\- Это не хорошая еда, придурок. Она может убить тебя. А все остальное, чтобы было в контейнере, с ней соприкасалось, и я не собираюсь так рисковать, - ответил кок, как будто это было итак очевидно.  
\- Так ты быстрее выкинешь еду, чем позволишь мне умереть? И когда же Френки заменил тебя роботом-двойником? Потому что нет никакого шанса, что ты дерьмовый кок, - недоверчиво проворчал Зоро, усмехнувшись блондину, зная, что это всегда его раздражало.  
\- Неужели так сложно поверить, что я лучше переведу продукты, чем увижу тебя мертвым? – спросил блондин тоном, который Зоро никак не мог понять, о чем он очень жалел, так как у него было стойкое ощущение, что он что-то упускает.  
Он не знал, что ответить, и Санджи пренебрежительно хмыкнув, повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Если продолжишь вести себя, как ублюдок, то не получишь завтрака, и я просто вышвырну тебя за борт вместе с идиотским арахисом, - проворчал он и вылетел из камбуза.  
Зоро продолжал смотреть на захлопнувшуюся дверь: ладно, возможно он и не прав. В конце концов Санджи был накама, так что вероятнее всего он действительно готов выкинуть еду, лишь бы не видеть его мертвым, но все же с учетом его пренебрежительного отношения к мечнику, нет ничего удивительно в том, что он не очень верил этому. Но блондин казался почти… обиженным самой идеей, что он не беспокоится о Зоро. И чем больше мечник размышлял о необычном поведении кока, тем больше он подозревал, что Френки все же заменил того роботом, настолько необычным было отношение к нему Санджи.  
\- Не будь таким подлым с Санджи, он действительно переживает за тебя, - напомнил Чоппер.  
Зоро отсутствующе извинился, не желая видеть маленького доктора расстроенным. А олененок в это время давал ему указания, настаивая, что если он почувствует себя плохо, или у него появится что-то из длиннющего списка симптомов, он тут же должен рассказать об этом ему. И ему категорически запрещено драться и искать свои мечи. Наконец, Чоппер покинул камбуз, и Зоро остался в комнате совершенно один, пока Санджи избавлялся от всей еды, способной убить мечника. В теплой тишине кухни, Зоро, чья голова наконец немного прояснилась, решил взглянуть поближе на свое запястье. Кожа покраснела и покрылась яркими пятнами раздражения, но он все же мог различить четкие следы пальцев кока. Судя по всему, тот умудрился перенести ему на кожу арахисовую пыль или что там было, когда он схватил Зоро за руку. Было похоже, что пальцы кока выжгли на его руке клеймо, как будто он итак не знал наизусть все места на своем теле, к которым когда-либо прикасался блондин, когда они не дрались.


	7. Chapter 7

Зоро не считал себя везучим человеком, хотя время от времени ему по-крупному везло (как, например, при встрече с Луффи), в целом он был не особенно удачлив. Ему приходилось прилагать немало усилий в жизни, да и он редко получал что-то просто так, особенно то, чего он очень хотел. А потому, когда ему выпала возможность изучить изящный изгиб гладкой и длинной шеи Санджи, Зоро посчитал себя счастливчиком. Это было восхитительно, гораздо лучше, чем он себе представлял. Он ощущал сильные мышцы под такой нежной кожей. Стараясь держать себя в руках, он легонько прикусил теплую кожу, сохраняя тонкую грань между болью и удовольствием, но к сожалению, его терпение ему изменило, а потому не было ничего удивительного, когда Санджи оттолкнул его, почувствовав довольно сильный укус. Усмехнувшись, мечник резко притянул кока к себе, дернув за галстук. Блондин изогнулся в его руках, после чего заехал ему в живот: недостаточно сильно, чтобы покалечить или ранить, но достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Зоро. Тот уже почти уверился в том, что это был отказ, когда почувствовал, как нога кока переместилась на его бедро, прижимая их теснее друг к другу. Вероятно, удар в живот означал вовсе не «нет», а «иди ближе», что вполне устраивало мечника. Он застонал, когда блондин выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему теснее своим великолепным гибким телом. Зоро, всегда отказывающийся молиться или верить в богов, сейчас серьезно готов был пересмотреть свое мнение благодаря невероятной удаче, прижимавшей сейчас к нему Санджи. Голова блондина была откинута на деревянную дверь, а его раскрасневшееся лицо было великолепно. Зоро провел по спине Санджи, чувствуя под руками смятую рубашку, - ему очень нравилось, что всегда так безупречно одетый кок, позволял ему мять и дергать его одежду. Проведя рукой по горячей коже спины Санджи, он почувствовал, как тот выгнулся от его прикосновения. Более того, его прикосновение заставило блондина всхлипнуть, и если это не было горячо, тогда Зоро не знал, что было.   
Он обрушил град поцелуев на челюсть Санджи, после чего прижался губами к его виску, стараясь таким образом выразить, как давно он хотел этого, и как рад был сейчас ощущать рядом с собой тело блондина. Санджи начал что-то говорить, и голос его звучал взволнованно и нерешительно, и Зоро очень надеялся, что тот не говорил сейчас, что все это было ошибкой, потому что он не был уверен, что сможет снова отпустить кока от себя. Он не мог отпустить его, после того как почувствовал вкус его кожи. Он умоляюще выдохнул имя Санджи, он должен сказать ему правду. Зоро не был особенно красноречивым человеком в обычное время, и еще меньше он был способен убедительно говорить, сжимая в руках горячее, извивающееся тело блондина. Он прекрасно понимал, что его способ объяснить его невероятнее влечение к Санджи был абсолютно неубедителен, он не был способен передать все его восхищение их отношениями, тем, как они постоянно дерутся, и то, что он хотел бы заканчивать каждую их драку так, как сейчас. Его слова однозначно не смогли убедить кока, который замер в его руках. А потому Зоро решил, что слова могут идти к черту, после чего, дернув кока за галстук, впился в его губы жестким поцелуем. Когда Санджи застонал ему в рот, а его ноги обвились вокруг талии мечника, цепляясь за него, как за спасательный круг, он почувствовал себя удовлетворенным: Санджи прекрасно понял, что он хотел сказать. Блондин запустил одну руку в его волосы, а другой вцепился в его рубаху, заставив Зоро хищно улыбнуться: о да, он понял, что мечник имел в виду. Вероятно, желая взять контроль в свои руки, кок уронил их на пол, после чего несколько великолепных мгновений нависал в нескольких сантиметрах над Зоро. Мечник тогда рассмотрел его во всех восхитительных деталях: его раскрасневшееся лицо, сбившееся дыхание, страстный взгляд и алые от поцелуев губы. В данный момент он выглядел, как все чего Зоро когда-либо желал, завернутое в великолепную блондинистую упаковку только для него. Но вместо того, чтобы снова склониться к мечнику, кок внезапно встал. Паника мгновенно растеклась по венам Зоро, как яд: Санджи покидал его! Он не мог его отпустить! Он должен остановить его.  
\- САНДЖИ! – завопил он, потянувшись следом.  
Ему хватило всего одного мгновения, чтобы узнать темноту спальни на корабле. После чего его охватило ужасное и очень знакомое чувство: да, это снова был всего лишь сон. Он почувствовал себя опустошенным и выругался про себя, проклиная свой разум за пытки из-за того, что он никогда не сможет иметь.  
\- Господи, Зоро! Извини, что разбудил тебя, но не надо так орать! – прошипел неожиданно Санджи.  
Глаза Зоро распахнулись от удивления, и он принялся рассматривать смутный силуэт кока, едва видимый в лунном свете, проникающем в спальню. Блондин стоял в темноте недалеко от гамака мечника и, судя по всему, был посреди процесса надевания носков. Он не мог разглядеть выражения лица Санджи в темноте, но не сомневался, что тот недовольно пялился на него. Липкий ужас медленно расползся по телу Зоро, едва он осознал, что Санджи был рядом с его гамаком, когда ему снился этот сон, и что он сказал? Ради всего святого, что он говорил во сне? Внезапно в спальне резко вспыхнул свет, и все, кроме Луффи, застонали и отвернулись от слишком яркого света.  
\- Что, - недовольно прорычал Френки, его голос все еще был хриплым со сна, - здесь творится? Что за ор?  
С соседних гамаков раздались согласные стоны и ворчание. Зоро примерз к своей постели: что он мог сказать? Что он мог сказать своим накама?  
\- Я одевался и собирался идти готовить завтрак, и подозреваю, что разбудил Зоро. А этот ублюдок решил наорать на меня, - проворчал Санджи, метнув в мечника ледяной взгляд.  
Зоро недоуменно моргнул: кок лгал или он действительно думал, что все так и было? Что он рявкнул на блондина из-за того, что тот его разбудил, а не звал его во сне?  
\- Че серьезно? – простонал Френки, плюхнувшись обратно в гамак.  
\- Ну теперь ты разбудил нас всех, - недовольно заметил Усопп, глянув на Зоро прищуренными глазами.  
В гамаке над ним похрапывал Луффи, что, впрочем, никого не удивило: можно было запрыгнуть в гамак их капитана и потоптаться по нему, но Луффи не проснется.  
\- Вон! Оба! – рявкнул Френки, выключая свет.  
Зоро все также неподвижно сидел в своем гамаке, пока Санджи в темноте завязывал шнурки. Впрочем, мечник скоро осознал, что остальные были серьезны, угрожая вышвырнуть его из комнаты, когда Усопп выстрелил в его направлении. Он ощутил свист у виска и услышал легкий звон сережек, и ни секунды не сомневался, что это был предупреждающий выстрел. Усопп не промахивался, даже полусонный, даже в темноте он мог попасть в Зоро, если бы захотел. Если тот не уберется из комнаты.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - прошипел мечник, выползая из гамака и надевая рубаху.  
Он точно знал, что не сможет найти ботинки в темноте, а потому последовал за Санджи, босиком выходя на палубу. Он постоял на лужайке на палубе Санни, наслаждаясь прикосновением травы к босым ногам. Все еще была глубокая ночь, не начинало даже светать, и он не мог понять, какого черта Санджи проснулся так рано. Обычно кок вставал за час или два до завтрака, но раз он собрался готовить сейчас, то когда они будут завтракать? Зоро мог лучше рассмотреть Санджи в лунном свете на палубе. Изящная фигура блондина выделялась четким силуэтом из-за черной одежды. Кок как обычно был в выглаженном костюме-тройке с идеально повязанным галстуком – Зоро вообще не мог понять, как тот умудрялся настолько идеально одеваться в полной темноте. Сам мечник не был уверен, что справился бы с этим при полном свете дня перед зеркалом, да еще и имея в запасе несколько часов. Он наблюдал, как Санджи похлопывает себя в поисках своей зажигался, сжимая сигарету губами. На мгновение Зоро страстно пожелал иметь возможность — вот так же провести руками по телу блондина, однако он безжалостно подавил этот порыв. Стоящий рядом с ним кок был совершенно непохож на того, что всегда откликался на его поцелуи во снах и вовсе не ненавидел его. И он должен четко осознавать, что эту грань между его снами и реальностью ни в коем случае не стоит стирать. Впрочем, он ощущал всплеск злорадной радости от того, что драгоценная зажигался Санджи была у него: в конце концов, если он не может получить то, что хочет, то почему коку это должно быть позволено?  
После нескольких секунд бесплодных поисков, Санджи раздраженно выдохнул и направился к кухне. Не зная куда еще пойти, Зоро пошел за ним: тепло и свет на камбузе все же были предпочтительнее сырой и темной лужайки на ночной палубе. Санджи и не подумал придержать дверь, и если бы Зоро вовремя не поймал ее, то чертова штуковина врезала бы ему по лицу. Он недовольно закатил глаза и решил присесть на барный стул у кухонной стойки, именно туда, где он вчера сидел во время тестов Санджи и Чоппера. Зоро отсутствующе уставился на свое запястье: на руке все еще были видны яркие следы от пальцев блондина. Санджи в это время зажег плиту и аккуратно наклонился, прикуривая сигарету. Он медленно вдохнул, а Зоро зачарованно наблюдал, как мускулы кока расслабляются, струйка дыма просачивается сквозь приоткрытые губы, а сам блондин довольно потягивается.  
\- Ну и что ты хочешь, маримо? – проворчал Санджи, приподнимая бровь-завитушку.  
Было вполне очевидно, что кок не был настроен видеть на своей кухне мечника, которого выгнали из спальни. Впрочем, Зоро едва ли обратил на это внимание, так как его внезапно посетило чувство дежавю, и он явственно ощутил вкус суши.  
\- Чего уставился? – поинтересовался блондин, заметив слишком долгую паузу Зоро.  
\- Ничего, просто такое ощущение, что я уже был здесь раньше, - нахмурился мечник, стараясь ухватиться за легкий дымок воспоминания в его мозгу.  
Санджи посмотрел на него, как на идиота, после чего заговорил медленно и четко, как с маленьким ребенком:  
\- Ну да, это камбуз, и он вполне может выглядеть знакомым даже для тебя, способного потеряться, двигаясь по прямой.  
\- Заткнись, дерьмовый кок! Я имел в виду дежавю! – огрызнулся Зоро, из-за ублюдочного кока он не смог поймать тень воспоминания.  
\- О, какие слова, - хмыкнул Санджи.  
Зоро проигнорировал его и закрыл глаза. Он почти мог видеть перед собой Санджи в слегка мятой рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Он о чем-то говорил, но мечник не мог понять о чем, но он помнил еду. Суши? Да, он определенно помнил сушил.  
\- Суши? – задумчиво пробормотал он.  
Вероятно, Санджи услышал его, потому что тут же закатил глаза, и недовольно проворчал, доставая какие-то ингредиенты из шкафов:  
\- Мне плевать, насколько ты любишь мои суши, я не собираюсь готовить их на завтрак.  
Зоро разозлился: кок чертовски раздражал!  
\- Кто вообще сказал, что мне нравятся твои дурацкие суши? – огрызнулся он.  
В ответ на эту фразу мечник ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что случилось. Санжди повернулся к нему, уперев одну руку в бедро, и улыбнулся ему с выражением довольного кота.  
\- А я-то думал, что ты, возможно, начал вспоминать, что случилось, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Кок еще какое-то время смотрел на ничего не понимающего Зоро, после чего длинными тонкими пальцами вынул зажатую между губ сигарету и наклонился над кухонной стойкой, почти вплотную приблизив свое лицо к мечнику. Он улыбнулся и, чуть отвернувшись в сторону от лица Зоро, выпустил струю дыма.  
\- Дай-ка я угадаю, - начал он, опустив подбородок на руку и глядя прямо в глаза мечнику.   
Зоро явственно ощущал сигаретный дым в его словах, что странным образом взволновало его. С непривычки он злобно глянул на кока.   
\- Твое дежавю связано с тем, что ты находился в кухне, сидя именно там, где сидишь сейчас, и ел суши, которые я для тебя приготовил. Примерно так, да? – с легкой насмешкой проговорил Санджи, чуть наклонив голову в сторону.  
\- Как… - Зоро едва начал говорить, когда блондин снова его перебил.  
\- Потому что маленькое ма-ри-мо, - ответил Санджи, проговаривая по слогам его прозвище, - это воспоминание, а не наполовину забытый сон или еще что-то.  
При словах кока у Зоро расширились глаза, и он вспомнил свой такой реалистичный утренний сон, из-за которого его выгнали из спальни. Но нет, это точно был сон. К тому же он был уверен, что Санджи до сих пор не знал, что тогда ему снился он сам, и он звал кока во сне. Впрочем, чувство дежавю усилилось и стало более реальным при словах блондина, и если это было воспоминание, то оно возвращалось.  
\- Ну что вспомнил? То лекарство, что давал тебе Чоппер, действовало на тебя затормаживающе, - усмехнулся Санджи, выпрямившись и принявшись готовить тесто для хлеба.  
Зоро нахмурился, он не помнил, чтобы терял контроль над своим разумом от чего-то, что давал ему Чоппер. Он действительно помнил, как они беседовали, пока кок готовил ему суши, но совершенно не имел представления, о чем они говорили.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил мечник, защитным жестом складывая руки на кухонной стойке.  
Блондин глянул на него, продолжая смешивать муку и воду в нечто, что, по мнению Зоро никогда не сможет стать хлебом. Какое-то время кок изучал лицо Зоро, после чего его губы сложились в гримасу, означавшую, что он что-то задумал.   
\- Ладно, - наконец вздохнул блондин.  
Выложив тесто на посыпанный мукой стол, он принялся месить его, после чего продолжил.  
\- Штука, что тебе давал Чоппер, каждый раз давала разный эффект. Иногда ты был пьяным и несобранным, иногда ты вырубался и спал, иногда… как в тот раз, у тебя просто отключался контроль над словами – ты говорил все, что приходило тебе в голову, - продолжая месить тесто, кок ухмыльнулся, взглянув на собеседника, - это было довольно забавно, если быть честным.  
Зоро же в этот момент сидел и не мог пошевелиться, придавленный ужасом. Он не сомневался, что он в глубокой заднице, если он говорил все, что приходило ему в голову о коке, когда сидел на кухне в тот день. Ради всего святого, что он говорил? Он полагал, что не натворил ничего дикого, вроде признания в том, что хотел бы поцеловать кока, но все же… у него были и другие мысли, которые он предпочел бы не озвучивать Санджи.  
\- Что я говорил? – наконец решился задать вопрос мечник.  
Блондин пожал плечами и добавил муки к тесту.  
\- Да все подряд. Прыгал от одной темы к другой, совершенно не связанной с предыдущей. Ты был похож на Луффи тогда. Впрочем, я точно помню, что ты умолял меня приготовить тебе суши, - усмехнулся Санджи.  
Зоро недовольно заворчал: он не любил хвалить еду кока, это обычно еще больше подогревало его итак немаленькое эго. Но как он полагал, признание в том, что он в жизни не ел суши, вкуснее тех, что готовил блондин, не было таким уж ужасным и унизительным. Хотя он не сомневался, что кок еще долго будет дразнить его этими словами и использовать это признание против него. В любом случае он едва ли мог что-то изменить, значит, нечего и волноваться.   
В это время Санджи улыбнулся, глядя на приготовленное тесто, после чего поместил его в подходящую форму и накрыл чистым полотенцем, чтобы оно поднялось. Повернувшись к мечнику, он окинул его оценивающим взглядом, и принялся мыть руки.  
\- Хочешь узнать, что еще ты говорил? Это не было что-то ужасное, но я абсолютно уверен, что ты никогда не сказал бы мне этого в нормальном состоянии. Хочешь узнать или мне просто забыть об этом разговоре? – осторожно поинтересовался кок, вытирая руки.  
Зоро нахмурился: если он не знал, что тогда говорил, то откуда ему знать, хочет ли он об этом узнать или нет? И, кроме того, он был удивлен, что кок не дразнит его тем, что он ему наговорил в невменяемом состоянии. В конце концов, Санджи дразнил его и из-за меньшего в прошлом. Сейчас он вел себя довольно странно. Зоро вздохнул, в конце концов, все же лучше узнать обо всем. По крайней мере, так они будут равны с коком.  
\- Расскажи, - проворчал он и приготовился пережить очень смущающую сцену.  
Но опять же, Санджи не стал насмехаться или унижать его, что было довольно странно.  
\- Ты спросил, нравишься ли ты мне, - просто проговорил блондин, пристально вглядываясь в мечника.  
Зоро всеми силами пытался выглядеть невозмутимо, пока он не понял, что кок, а если точнее он сам имел в виду под этим вопросом. Санджи же решил, что его молчание означает, что он может продолжить.  
\- Ты сказал, что я веду себя так, как будто ненавижу тебя, но ты сам несмотря на все наши драки не испытываешь ко мне ненависти.  
Зоро почувствовал, как начал краснеть. Он был смущен тем, что говорил такое коку, а также тем, что будучи одурманенным лекарствами, он вывалил на кока свои чувства. Радовало его только то, что он никогда не позволял себе называть все эти хаотичные чувства, которые он испытывал к блондину, любовью, иначе еще неизвестно, что бы он наговорил ему тогда.  
\- И раз уж ты не помнишь моего ответа, повторюсь, - не замечая подавленного состояния мечника, продолжил Санджи. - Я не испытываю к тебе ненависти. Ты раздражающий, грубый неряха, но я не ненавижу тебя. Не скажу, что ты мне всегда нравишься, но я уважаю тебя, даже тогда, когда ты меня бесишь. Несмотря на все твои раздражающие черты, ты все же неплохой человек, и я полагаю, что я рад быть твоим накама.  
К концу речи, кок перешел на невнятное бормотание и весь покраснел. Впрочем, Зоро был уверен, что он такой же красный как блондин, если не больше. Он и кок говорили о своих чувствах?! Он что каким-то чудом оказался в параллельном мире? Если честно, этот разговор вполне мог тягаться в странности со всеми ненормальными психами, встреченными им по пути. Санджи говорил о своих чувствах к Зоро? О да, поистине Град Лайн – странное место. Неловкость густо заполнила воздух вокруг обоих мужчин, чьи лица покрывал красный оттенок смущения. Наконец, Санджи нервно рассмеялась.  
\- Ладно. Давай не будем… говорить об этом. Никогда. Больше. Потому что ты становишься совершенно несовместим со своим цветом волос, а я лучше выпрыгну за борт, чем повторю это снова, - пробормотал блондин, неловко почесывая затылок.  
\- Я согласен, - резко кивнул Зоро.  
Он конечно не против снять одежду с кока и затащить того в постель, но он отнюдь не намерен обсуждать чувства с ним.  
\- Так как эта беседа уже не может стать хуже, что еще я говорил? – спустя какое-то время спросил Зоро, полагая, что лучше сразу узнать все ужасные детали того ночного разговора.  
\- Не много, - пожал плечами кок, затушив сигарету в пепельнице, - твои обычные выпады по поводу того, что я позволяю леди вертеть мною, что я считаю совершенно глупым, и нет, я не собираюсь снова спорить с тобой на эту тему.  
Резко добавил Санджи, после чего повернулся к шкафу, доставая кое-какие ингредиенты оттуда. Зоро закатил глаза, кок всегда был полным идиотом с чертовыми женщинами, которые манипулировали им, как хотели, и не похоже было, что он когда-то поумнеет. И если Санджи хочет быть дураком, то кто он такой, чтобы мешать ему? Если подумать, то Зоро знал, почему он проснулся так рано сегодня, а также как оказался на кухне – его просто вышвырнули из спальни. Но зачем кок вскочил так рано?  
\- Какого черта ты так рано проснулся, дерьмовый кок? – поинтересовался мечник.  
Тот вздохнул и равнодушно глянул на собеседника через плечо.  
\- Ты что вообще ни черта не слушаешь, когда Нами говорит, мохоголовый? – спросил Санджи с тяжелым вздохом.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Зоро, ни на секунду не задумавшись над ответом.  
Он игнорировал Нами всегда, когда она говорила о чем-то, помимо того, что могло стать причиной крушения корабля и принести им всем смерть.  
\- Ну тогда тебе остается дождаться и узнать все самому, да маримо? – ответил Санджи с злорадной усмешкой.


	8. Chapter 8

Не зная, почему кок проснулся так рано, и что вчера говорила Нами, Зоро решил покинуть кухню до того, как блондин разозлится на него и вышвырнет его прочь. Устроившись у перил корабля, он смотрел на океан. Небо едва-едва начало светлеть, однако вода все еще оставалась непроглядно-черной, отражая ночное небо. Мечник бездумно смотрел в черноту океана и потирал запястье, на котором все еще были знаки, оставленные Санджи. На внутренней стороне запястья остался след от большого пальца кока, он был меньше, чем большой палец Зоро, но, в конце концов, у Санджи всегда были такие длинные, тонкие пальцы.  
\- Могу я взглянуть? – неожиданно позади него прозвучал голос Робин.  
Зоро удалось, по крайней мере, не подскочить от неожиданности, хотя он совершенно не слышал приближения археолога. Оглянувшись, он подозрительно уставился на подошедшую девушку. Ее сложно было понять: она всегда выглядела так, как будто она наблюдала за грандиозной шуткой, которую никто не мог понять кроме нее. В целом, Зоро доверял ей до определенной степени, в конце концов, она была накама, так что он верил, что она не попытается убить его или что-то в этом роде. Но в других важных вещах, он не доверял ей вообще. Впрочем, и отказывать ей в просьбе без видимых причин не стоило, так что он протянул Робин руку. С легкой улыбкой та осторожно взяла протянутую руку в свои обманчиво хрупкие пальцы. Робин повернула ее запястьем вверх и задумчиво провела пальцем по раздраженной покрасневшей коже в том месте, где вчера отпечаталась сильная хватка Санджи.  
\- Довольно странно, что у большинства людей шрамы прошлого, которые сделали их теми, кем они являются, как правило, невидимы. Такие важные метки, но при этом совершенно неосязаемые. Лишь немногие на всю жизнь сохраняют шрамы от решающих моментов в их жизни, и вы, господин мечник, как раз из таких, - заметила Робин.  
Зоро приподнял бровь, не уверенный в том, что уловил, о чем идет речь. Археолог понимающе усмехнулась ему, глянув из-под челки, после чего продолжила.  
\- Шрамы на ваших лодыжках являются, как мне сказали, свидетельством вашей преданности накама. Вы готовы были отрезать собственные ступни, чтобы спасти их. И этот шрам на груди от поединка с Михоуком, он ведь появился в один из важнейших моментов вашей жизни, не так ли? А теперь и эти метки. Похоже, что вы собираете физические свидетельства важнейших моментов в вашей жизни. Но полагаю, что этот знак олицетворяет метку, которую только вы можете увидеть, - Робин улыбнулась и осторожно постучала пальцем по знакам на его запястье длинным тонким пальцем.  
\- Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - нахмурился Зоро, чувствуя себя смущенным.  
С какой стати то, что из-за Санджи у него появилась аллергическая реакция на коже, может считаться важным? Да это не шло ни в какое сравнение с его битвой с Михоуком.  
\- Самое забавное, Зоро, что мы обычно не понимаем, насколько важен тот или иной момент, пока не посмотрим на него в ретроспективе, - губы Робин кривила кошачья усмешка.  
И снова этот всезнающий взгляд.  
\- Ничего из того, что ты говоришь, не имеет смысла, - прямо сказал Зоро.  
\- Так мне всегда говорят. Спокойной ночи, господин мечник, - рассмеялась Робин и повернулась, чтобы уйти.  
Едва она открыла дверь в спальню девушек, оттуда вышла Нами, все еще толком не проснувшаяся, с взлохмаченными волосами. Когда навигатор полезла на мачту, Зоро понял, что вероятнее всего Робин дежурила этой ночью. Как всегда, мечник почувствовал, как его охватывает легкая паранойя, ему казалось, что она наблюдала за ним и слушала его с того самого момента, как он проснулся, или возможно даже тогда, когда ему снился сон. Тряхнув головой, он попытался избавиться от глупых мыслей, которые все равно ни к чему не приведут – даже если Робин и шпионила за ним, он никогда об этом не узнает, так что нечего и волноваться об этом. Он видел, как Нами исчезла в вороньем гнезде, но даже не подумал спросить ее о том, что сегодня планировалось. Он быстрее съел бы живого угря, чем заговорил бы с морской ведьмой в плохом настроении, а он очень хорошо знал, что их навигатор не любила вставать рано утром. Он уселся на зеленую лужайку и решил последовать совету Санджи – подождать и посмотреть, что будет, ну и поспать, пока есть возможность. Проснувшись, Зоро увидел прямо перед собой лицо кока: блондин держал в одной руке тарелку с завтраком, а другой пихнул его в грудь. Завитушка выглядел недовольным и немного злым.  
\- Что? –спросил мечник.  
Взгляд Санджи потяжелел.  
\- Ты пропустил завтрак, маримо, - недовольно заметил он.  
Глаза Зоро расширились от удивления, он готов был поклясться, что не мог проспать так долго и пропустить, как его звали поесть.  
\- Робин сказала, что она тысячу раз звала тебя, почти кричала в самое ухо, но ты, грубиян мохоголовый, так и не услышал ее, - добавил кок с ноткой раздражения в голосе.  
Зоро подозрительно прищурился, он не мог проспать такое. Что означало, что Робин солгала Санджи о том, что звала его, но зачем ей это? Она не пыталась присвоить его порцию: в конце концов, Робин – не Луффи, да и Санджи никогда не отпускал членов команды голодными. Но пропустить завтрак означает разозлить кока и получить холодную еду, а еще, возможно, пару неласковых слов и пинок в лицо.   
Санджи, уставший от молчания Зоро, пихнул ему в руку тарелку. Глаза мечника снова распахнулись – тарелка была теплая, почти горячая, а еда выглядела вкусной и только приготовленной.  
\- Теплая… - пробормотал Зоро.  
Он был удивлен тем, что кок подогрел еду для него. В последнее время Санджи вел себя очень странно, но эта странность удивительным образом сочеталась с непонятными словами, что Робин сказала ему ранее. В это время Санджи плюхнулся на палубу рядом с ним, поерзал, пока не уперся спиной в борт корабля, после чего, уронив Зоро на колени столовые приборы, расслабленно откинулся назад, прикасаясь затянутым в черный пиджак плечом к плечу мечника. Зоро глянул на тарелку в руках, на которой было несколько кусков свежего хлеба, щедро намазанного маслом. Рядом с хлебом лежала жаренная картошка, как всегда идеально приправленная, и воздушный золотистый омлет. В маленькой мисочке были нарезанные свежие фрукты, восхитительно сочные, как Санджи умудрялся сохранить их свежими, до сих пор оставалось тайной для Зоро. Откусив кусочек свежеиспеченного хлеба, мечник едва сумел подавить довольный стон. Впрочем, видимо на его лице все же отразились какие-то эмоции, потому что он заметил, как губы Санджи скривились в удовлетворенной усмешке.  
\- Мм, неплохо, полагаю, - нарочито скучающим тоном заметил Зоро.  
Санджи только хмыкнул и выпустил струю дыма, сигарету он, как догадывался мечник, прикурил от плиты, прежде чем покинуть кухню и принести ему еду. Закончив с несомненно восхитительным завтраком, Зоро решил все же выяснить, что сегодня намечалось.  
\- Так что за тайна вокруг сегодняшних событий? – спросил он, приподняв бровь.   
\- Тц, ты действительно ничего не замечаешь вокруг, не так ли, маримо? – Санджи встал и уже забрал у него тарелку и приборы.  
\- Это не моя вина, что я не слушал морскую ведьму, - огрызнулся Зоро, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как Санджи с отсутствующим видом облизывает его нож, в довольно невинной, но в тоже время очень отвлекающей манере.  
\- Ты настолько невнимателен, что даже не заметил остров, к которому мы плывем последние пару часов, - указал уже чистым ножом куда-то за спину Зоро кок.  
Мечник развернулся и естественно там оказался остров, проявившийся на фоне рассветного неба, до причала им оставалось плыть еще минут 10, не больше. Это объясняло ранний подъем: если они собирались вот-вот прибыть на остров, то конечно всем нужно было встать пораньше.  
\- О, - произнес Зоро, не зная, что еще сказать.  
\- И правда. В любом случае, ты сегодня со мной, будешь помогать мне с покупками. Кроме того, я не доверяю твой способности выбрать еду без арахиса, так что пока будем закупаться, я покажу тебе, как. Понял? – спросил Санджи тоном, не предполагающим отрицательного ответа.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь, дерьмовый кок, - нагло возразил Зоро.  
\- Конечно, - хмыкнул блондин и неторопливо направился обратно в кухню, провожаемый взглядом мечника.


	9. Chapter 9

Верный своему обещанию, Санджи проследил, чтобы Зоро не смог улизнуть в город сам по себе, поэтому мечник все утро таскался за коком, таща тележку, пока тот методично нагружал ее едой и припасами для корабля. Впрочем, блондин успевал бессовестно флиртовать с каждой женщиной у прилавка и не пропускал ни одной юбки, проплывающей мимо него, чем порядочно бесил Зоро, начинавшего уже закипать. Параллельно Санджи умудрялся учить его, как распознать был ли в блюдах арахис. Во-первых, он запретил ему есть любые смеси орехов, так как там наверняка был арахис, или же они соприкасались с ним. Во-вторых, Зоро было запрещено есть все «ореховое», на всякий случай, даже если его будут уверять, что там нет арахиса. Санджи прекрасно знает, что большинство торговцев стремятся продать товар, не особенно заботясь о здоровье покупателей. Кроме того, он должен был спрашивать, есть ли арахис в любом блюде, даже если было совсем непохоже, что он там может быть. И наконец, если он не был уверен, что еда безопасна, он не должен был есть вообще: Санджи был абсолютно уверен, что лучше остаться голодным, чем вновь схлопотать аллергию. Зоро считал, что все эти предосторожности были глупыми и вообще излишними. Эта аллергия была всего лишь еще одной слабостью, с которой он научится бороться, как и с другими. Естественно он не собирался нырнуть в бочку с арахисом, но полагал, что маленькие дозы смогут натренировать его тело противостоять аллергии, хотя естественно он не собирался начинать эти тренировки прямо сейчас, он был не настолько глуп, но это произойдет скоро. Кроме того, он не был полным идиотом, ему не нужны все эти дурацкие предостережения, он мог и сам понять, есть ли в блюде арахис.  
И прямо сейчас он был голоден, но не собирался тащить Санджи обратно на корабль, чтобы тот приготовил ему что-то безопасное. Кок итак уже очень много сделал для него, и он не собирался давить на него дальше, тем более, что сейчас они вроде бы даже начали ладить. Он приметил лоток с едой через дорогу, откуда распространялся аромат жаренного цыпленка. Санджи был занят, флиртуя с девушкой, продававшей помидоры. Живот Зоро требовательно заурчал, и подчиняясь ему, он направился через площадь к тележке, откуда доносился вкусный запах.  
\- Что это? – ткнув пальцем в шкварчащего цыпленка, спросил у продавца Зоро, следуя глупым указаниям Санджи.  
\- Курица-гриль с соусом из красного перца. Берешь или нет? – резко ответил мужчина, совершенно не впечатленный вопросом Зоро.  
Мечник решил, что будет мудрее не задавать больше вопросов, и выудив из кармана несколько бели, заплатил продавцу. Хмурый лавочник положил на дешевую тарелку два кусочка курицы и полил их каким-то соусом, после чего довольно грубо впихнул тарелку в руки Зоро с тем же равнодушным лицом. Несмотря на довольно неприятное отношение продавца, мечник был действительно голоден, а мясо пахло вкусно. Его рот мгновенно наполнился слюной, готовясь к ланчу. Схватив тарелку, Зоро поднял ее повыше и ухватился за одну их деревянных шпажек, на которой сидел кусок мяса. Внезапно в поле его зрения появился черный ботинок, и спустя мгновение мечник в ужасе наблюдал, как его ланч взлетает в воздух и перелетает крышу ближайшего здания. Продавец зло посмотрел на появившегося кока, после чего торопливо направился прочь вместе со своей тележкой.  
\- Какого черта, дерьмовый кок?! Это была курица! – недовольно завопил Зоро, повернувшись лицом к блондину.  
\- Приготовленная на арахисовом масле, ты жалкий мохоголовый идиот! Я смог учуять это издалека! – отрезал Санджи, свирепо глядя на собеседника голубым глазом.  
\- Ну, - Зоро должен был хоть что-то сказать, - ты все равно должен мне за ланч. Я немало заплатил за это мясо.  
\- Должен тебе?! Да я только что спас твою глупую жизнь! Это ты должен мне! – возмутился кок, распахнув глаза.  
Зоро открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, когда неожиданное обжигающее чувство в руке завладело его вниманием.  
\- Агх! – воскликнул он, дергая рукой, на которой было большое пятно соуса – вероятнее всего он был горячее, чем мечнику показалось в начале.  
Часть обжигающего соуса все же осталась на его руке, и он поднес ее ко рту, собираясь слизать соус с кожи. Это, конечно, было глупо, но иногда то, что слишком горячо для кожи, во рту оказывается совершенно нормальным, а Зоро не собирался оставлять ожоги на руках. Но еще до того, как он успел засунуть обожженное место в рот, Санджи перехватил его руку и потянул на себя, упираясь тяжелым ботинком в грудь мечника, не позволяя тому дотянуться до пострадавшего участка тела. Блондин притянул его руку еще ближе, а Зоро внезапно почувствовал, что обжигающие ощущения в его руке очень похожи на те, что он ощущал в спине, когда Санджи и Чоппер устроили тесты и выяснили, на что же у него была аллергия.  
\- Ты вообще хоть когда-то слушаешь, что тебе говорят?? – зарычал Санджи.  
После чего обхватил губами пораженный участок, а разум Зоро мгновенно опустел. Рот кока прикасался к его руке именно там, где был соус. И сейчас, - о боже, Санджи посасывал кожу, слегка прикасаясь к ней зубами, отчего по спине Зоро разбегались мурашки. После чего язык кока прошелся по участку, запечатанному его губами. Мечник прекрасно понимал, что сейчас он стоит посреди городской площади с ярко красным лицом и диким желанием в глазах, которое увидеть может каждый. Но он совершенно ничего не мог поделать с этим, потому что Санджи облизывал его!!!   
Нога кока в неизменном черном ботинке отлепилась от груди Зоро, заставив того слегка покачнуться вперед, избавившись от поддержки блондина. Носок ботинка легко прошелся по его бедру, вызвав непонятный жар внутри Зоро. Он видел, что светлые волосы Санджи скрывают такое же красное, как у него самого, лицо кока. Наблюдая, как Санджи оторвался от его руки, Зоро наконец, заметил, что вся его рука до запястья была покрыта яркими красными пятнами.  
\- Идиот, - выдохнул Санджи, его дыхание холодком прошлось по кусочку кожи, все еще влажному от слюны кока. – Черт, нам надо поспешить к Чопперу, - заметил он, наблюдая, как краснота расползается по руке мечника выше запястья.  
Санджи потянул спутника куда-то влево и прочь от тележки, которую тот целый день таскал за собой. Зоро потянулся свободной рукой, пытаясь схватить тележку, - последнее, что он хотел сделать, это взбесить кока, забыв здесь еду.  
\- Да оставь ты эту чертову тележку! Мы должны СЕЙЧАС же добраться до Чоппера! – рявкнул блондин, дернув мечника за руку, которая, как тот заметил, покрылась красными пятнами до самого локтя.  
Зоро был настолько ошеломлен тем, что Санджи бросал исключительно хорошую еду, что не смог сопротивляться тащившему его вперед коку. Чем дальше они спешили мимо магазинов, баров и ресторанов, тем больше он убеждался, что это явно не та дорога, которой они пришли. Вообще ничего вокруг не казалось знакомым, и он был уверен, что они пришли совершенно с другой стороны. Выставив вперед вторую руку, Зоро заметил, что она тоже начала покрываться красными зудящими пятнами. Внезапно мир покачнулся и дернулся вправо, а перед глазами все поплыло. Зоро споткнулся и упал, почти утащив Санджи за собой.  
\- Зоро! – вскрикнул кок, опустившись перед упавшим на колени и похлопывая его по лицу.  
Все перед глазами мечника расплывалось, а голова была тяжелой и мутной, он больше не был уверен, где был верх, а где низ.  
\- Ты весь горишь, это плохо, - пробормотал Санджи, прижав тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Зоро.  
Глаза того мгновенно закрылись – рука кока была прохладной, разнося приятные ощущения по коже.  
\- Ты можешь дышать? А идти? – спрашивал Санджи, в голосе которого начала проскальзывать паника.  
\- Я могу идти, я только не знаю, где верх, - простонал Зоро, а мир в очередной раз закружился перед глазами.  
\- Ну, это похоже на твой обычный топографический кретинизм, - нервно рассмеялся блондин, поднимая мечника на ноги и закидывая его руку себе на плечо. – Мы почти пришли, потерпи.  
И Санджи снова куда-то побежал, однако Зоро совершенно не мог определить куда. Он едва мог держаться прямо, но, по крайней мере, не падал, вынуждая кока нести его к Чопперу. Он заставлял свои ноги двигаться, не сомневаясь, что Санджи направит его в нужную сторону. Спустя какое-то время тот уложил мечника на пол, прислонив спиной к стене, и стал звать Чоппера или кого-то, кто мог бы им помочь. К этому моменту Зоро начал задыхаться, а тело горело как в огне.  
\- Я не понимаю, я даже не ел эту дурацкую курицу, - задыхаясь, выговорил он, чувствуя, как что-то сжимается в груди.  
Зоро зажмурил глаза – это было плохо.  
\- И очень хорошо, иначе ты, возможно, уже умер бы. Ты сказал, что соус попал на кожу? – тоненький голосок Чоппера произнес у самого уха мечника.  
Тот нахмурился, когда это олененок оказался здесь?  
\- Я тебя убью, если ты еще раз заставишь меня пройти через это, чертов маримо! Я запрещаю тебе есть чью-то еду снова, ты слишком туп! – зло выплюнул Санджи.  
\- Ты говоришь так, как будто есть только твою еду до конца жизни – это наказание, - усмехнулся Зоро, упираясь головой в грудь блондина.  
\- Ты… ты… что? – пролепетал Санджи.  
\- Я не собираюсь повторять это, чтобы потешить твое самолюбие, мишенебровый. Оу! – пробормотал Зоро, почувствовав, как Чоппер что-то вколол ему в руку.  
\- Ты что правда хотел бы есть только мою еду до конца жизни? – голос кока дрожал по непонятным причинам.  
Зоро спрятал лицо в изгибе плеча Санджи, надеясь, что это поможет остановить бешеное кружение мира. Его губы легко коснулись кожи блондина, и это ощущение показалось ему знакомым и привычным, что никак не укладывалось в его голове. Он улыбнулся.  
\- А почему нет? Она великолепна, - признал Зоро, его дыхание горячо прошлось по коже кока.  
Он почувствовал прямо у своих губ адамово яблоко Санджи, и впервые за долгое время подумал, что сейчас жизнь просто прекрасна. И с этой мыслью он отключился.


	10. Chapter 10

Первое что увидел Зоро, открыв глаза, были начищенные ботинки Санджи у края его кровати, один из них легонько постукивал по полу, что, как полагал мечник, для кока было признаком напряжения или плохого настроения. Он услышал, как Санджи и Чоппер разговаривают между собой, и решил притвориться спящим, чтобы узнать, о чем они говорят.  
\- Его температура все еще выше, чем мне хотелось бы, но все же упала по сравнению с тем, что было раньше, - оптимистично заметил маленький доктор.  
\- Но он снова будет заторможен, когда проснется? – спросил кок, опять постукивая ногой по полу, что на взгляд Зоро было плохим знаком.  
\- Мы не узнаем, пока он не проснется. Но я изменил состав лекарства, так что полагаю, что все будет в порядке, - ответил Чоппер.  
\- Я очень надеюсь на это, я не уверен, что снова смогу справиться с этим, после того, как он… - Санджи резко замолчал и выдохнул.  
\- После того, как он что? – любопытство звенело в тоненьком голосе олененка.  
\- Я… ничего, Чоппер. Не бери в голову, - отмахнулся кок.  
Зоро почувствовал, как в животе закручивается тугой узел напряжения: Санджи злился на него? Он сказал или сделал что-то, что обидело кока? А они едва начали ладить, и мечник впервые почувствовал, что блондин не испытывает к нему ненависти. Он решил, что пора проснуться, возможно, так ему удастся лучше «прочитать» Санджи, да и кок, может быть, будет вести себя по-другому, когда он проснется. Он громко зевнул и перевернулся на спину. Изучив свои руки, он увидел, что кожа все еще была покрыта красными пятнами, которые начинали зудеть при каждом движении. Чоппер тут же поспешил к нему и принялся щупать лоб, одновременно прижимая стетоскоп к голой коже груди.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Болит где-нибудь? Тесно в груди? В голове шумит? Чувствуешь себя заторможенным? – Чоппер сыпал вопросы один за другим, не давая Зоро никакой возможности ответить ни на один из них.  
\- Я хорошо себя чувствую, Чоппер, - ответил мечник с улыбкой.   
Милый маленький доктор всегда так волновался за своих пациентов, даже, несмотря на то, что все они знали, что едва ли могли бы попасть в лучшие руки, ну или копыта в этом случае.  
\- А как ты себя чувствуешь ментально? – взволнованно поинтересовался олененок.  
\- Тоже хорошо, - честно ответил Зоро.  
Санджи наклонился поближе к нему и стал пристально вглядываться в него, а сам мечник в этот момент заметил, что тот держал в руке накрытую тарелку. Желудок Зоро издал довольное урчание: еда Санджи всегда приветствовалась.  
\- Ну, непохоже, что он одурманен, - наконец, произнес блондин, выпрямляясь и игнорируя голодное бурчание со стороны мечника.  
\- Я в порядке, - недовольно повторил Зоро.  
\- Да, но ты был очень близок к тому, чтобы быть не в порядке. Тебе повезло, что ты не умер, Зоро. Аллергия очень опасна, особенно когда реакции происходят почти одна за другой. Я думаю, что предложение Санджи, чтобы ты ел только ту еду, что приготовил он, довольно разумно, - строго сказал Чоппер.  
\- Я это переживу. И мне жаль, что я заставил тебя волноваться, Чоппер. Но я уверен, что ты спас мне жизнь, так что спасибо, - с улыбкой произнес Зоро.  
Как и ожидалось, маленький доктор яростно покраснел и принялся смущенно ерзать, выпуская пациента из своих копыт.  
\- Комплименты не заставят меня простить тебя, дурак! – закричал все еще смущенный олененок.  
\- Кстати, говоря о еде, это мне? – с надеждой спросил мечник, указывая на накрытую тарелку в руках Санджи.  
Кок удивленно уставился на тарелку в руках, как будто он уже забыл о ней.  
\- Ох, да! Вот, возьми, - голос блондина прозвучал слишком сдержанно и формально на взгляд мечника.  
Может, он все еще злился, до этого его голос звучал по-настоящему зло…  
Взяв тарелку из рук Санджи, Зоро приподнял крышку, и по комнате тут же разлился приятный теплый запах базилика и помидор – кок приготовил великолепную пасту. А еще Санджи сделал ему тефтели! В попытке поблагодарить блондина, он улыбнулся ему как можно ярче. Однако, эта улыбка вовсе не развеселила кока, вместо этого по его лицу пробежало неуютное и какое-то испуганное выражение. Его тело заметно напряглось, и он неловко закашлялся и отвернулся от Зоро. Спустя какое-то время он слегка повернулся и глянул на мечника из-под завесы светлых волос, что помещало тому прочитать его выражение. Зоро никак не мог понять, просто напряжен ли Санджи или зол, но ему в любом случае не нравилась ни поза блондина, ни его поведение.  
\- Когда тебе станет лучше, нам надо будет поговорить, - ровно проговорил блондин и покинул комнату.  
Зоро почувствовал, как похолодела его кровь – фраза «нам нужно поговорить» никогда не предвещала ничего хорошего. Что он натворил? Он что выболтал свои фантазии о нем Санджи, когда был одурманен лекарствами? Вот черт, да даже если и нет, то вчера он явно не особенно скрывался, когда Санджи прижался ртом к его руке. Кок всего лишь пытался спасти его жизнь, избавляясь от дурацкого соуса так, чтобы еще больше не размазать его по коже и не сделать хуже. И возможно, Санджи действительно спас его жизнь, тогда как Зоро мог лишь стоять там как дурак с лицом, на котором написаны все его желания, как будто действия блондина были пошлыми заигрываниями. Естественно Санджи все понял, он был бы глупцом, если бы не догадался обо всем. А теперь он будет ненавидеть его, и больше они не будут друзьями, да он вообще будет счастливчиком, если Санджи не откажется быть его накама после такого.  
Чоппер взволнованно смотрел на него, и Зоро выругался про себя – теперь даже олененок понимал, что с ним что-то не так. Черт, почему он как открытая книга для всех?!  
\- Вы с Санджи подрались? – огромные наивные глаза Чоппера смотрели на мечника с опаской.  
\- Еще нет, - мрачно ответил Зоро.  
Он печально уставился на еду на тарелке – вот теперь и аппетит пропал. Накрыв тарелку, он положил ее на пол возле кровати и тяжело вздохнул. Завернувшись в покрывало, он отвернулся от Чоппера – он хотел побыть один. Зоро слышал, как маленькие ножки олененка осторожно ступают к двери, а затем замирают на месте.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Зоро, - тихонько сказал Чоппер и, выключив свет, закрыл за собой дверь.  
Мечник же лежал в темноте и смотрел в стену. Он редко жалел себя, предпочитая смотреть правде в глаза и преодолевать все препятствия, вместо того, чтобы ныть. Он с самого начала знал, что Санджи не заинтересован в нем, и это было нормально. Он принял это, и вел себя с блондином также, как и тот с ним, полагая, что получать хоть какой-то эмоциональный отклик от кока было все же лучше, чем не получать вообще ничего. Не говоря уже о том, что их перепалки были веселыми, язык Санджи был таким же острым как его драгоценные поварские ножи, кроме того он не был таким уж слабым противником в поединках, что тоже было хорошо. И все эти их схватки были намного проще и лучше, когда Зоро думал, что кок его ненавидит. Но затем он сказал, что Зоро ему даже нравится, он уважает его, и рад быть накама. Он относился к нему внимательно и участливо, ну или, по крайней мере, так казалось мечнику. В реальности же Санджи, возможно, чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что Зоро пострадал из-за его еды, что, вероятно, угрожало его репутации кока. Да черт знает, что это было, но однозначно речь не шла о глубоко запрятанной симпатии блондина к нему. А он сам даже не подозревал, что позволил глупому сердцу надеяться на что-то большее, он думал, что задавил эту идею в ту же минуту, как только впервые почувствовал что-то по отношению к Санджи, когда было более чем очевидно, что тот никогда не ответит ему взаимностью. А между тем, судя по ощущениям в груди сейчас, так и было, и он позволил этому случиться. И каждое мельчайшее движение Санджи приобрело значение чего-то большего, каждое касание стало казаться лаской, а каждый взгляд казался предназначенным лишь ему. И утонув в этих иллюзиях, он позволил Санджи догадаться о его мыслях, что совершенно не понравилось блондину. И сейчас, лежа в темноте, Зоро ощущал себя одиноким и ненавидел себя за свою слабость. Когда он, наконец, уснул, ему приснился ледяной взгляд голубых глаз Санджи, едкие насмешки обнимавших кока Нами и Робин по поводу его глупости, а неверящий, резкий смех кока звучал в его ушах до того момента, как он проснулся.


	11. Chapter 11

Следующие два дня Зоро провел, прячась в лазарете, целыми днями или отсыпаясь, или преувеличивая свои симптомы, чтобы Чоппер позволил ему остаться здесь. Комната была безопасной гаванью, где он мог притвориться спящим каждый раз, когда Санджи приносил еду. Он был готов на все, лишь бы отложить неизбежный и уничтожающий все их отношения разговор с коком. В конце концов, Чоппер вышвырнул его из лазарета, когда поймал Зоро, который нагревал градусник зажигалкой Санджи, которую он украл у того. Судя по недовольному взгляду маленького доктора, подобное обращение с медицинским оборудованием считалось вандализмом. Поначалу он хотел было сбежать в его комнату для тренировок на мачте, но испепеляющий взгляд Чоппера заставил его передумать. И это было совершенно нечестно, он ведь не собирался тренироваться! Ну ладно, может он действительно планировал устроить себе небольшую тренировку. Наконец, он устроился у мачты и притворился спящим, ожидая пока появится блондинистая причина его плохого настроения. Он уже почти уснул по-настоящему, когда услышал знакомый и очень громкий голос над самым ухом.  
\- О, Зоро! Ты здоров! – довольно завопил Луффи, усаживаясь на палубу возле мечника.  
Тот открыл глаза и улыбнулся капитану, несмотря на плохое настроение, невозможно было не заразиться жизнерадостностью и счастьем Луффи.  
\- Да, Луффи! Мне уже лучше, - согласился Зоро, показывая уже почти пришедшие в норму руки, как подтверждение его выздоровления.  
Луффи довольно улыбнулся, радуясь, что его накама поправился.  
\- Ах, но ты счастливчик. Я тоже хотел бы, чтобы у меня была аллергия на что-то, - захныкал капитан, устроив подбородок на кулаке и искоса поглядывая на собеседника.  
\- Это бы значило, что ты не можешь есть некоторые продукты. И тем более не можешь есть все, что ты видишь перед собой, - приподняв бровь, заметил Зоро.  
Он был уверен, что их капитан с его резиновыми мозгами явно не подумал об этом.  
\- Это правда, но если бы у меня была аллергия, Санджи всегда готовил бы мне, когда я его просил бы, и я никогда не был бы голодным, - воскликнул Луффи, глаза его светились незамутненной надеждой юности.  
\- Санджи никогда не мог накормить тебя больше, чем на 5 минут. Не думаю, что если бы он стал готовить тебе в случае твоей аллергии, что-то изменилось бы, - усмехнулся Зоро, прекрасно представляя лицо Санджи если бы Луффи оказался на его месте.  
\- Ну, возможно ты и прав. И Санджи вечно прогоняет меня, когда я прошу его приготовить мне еду. Ты можешь себе представить, он отказался готовить мне покрытого шоколадом морского короля? – воскликнул капитан.  
На одно жуткое мгновение Зоро представил одного из этих гигантских монстров покрытых шоколадом, и возможно даже сырого… он видел прямо перед собой лицо их кока, ужаснувшегося от одной только подобной идеи, и очень пожалел, что не был рядом с Луффи, когда тот озвучил свою дикую просьбу.  
\- Да, я определенно могу представить себе это, - хмыкнул Зоро.  
Прислушавшись, он смог различить приближающиеся с другой стороны корабля голоса, вернее, он различил характерный тембр голоса Санджи, который он мог узнать мгновенно. Вдоль его позвоночника пробежала дрожь, и Зоро со стыдом признал, что не может с уверенностью сказать, было ли это от страха или от предвкушения увидеть кока.  
\- Эту штука ужасна, убери ее от меня, - голос Санджи стал громче, и он появился из-за угла, с запрятанными в карманы брюк руками и зажатой в зубах сигаретой.  
\- Но я думал, что ты приготовишь что-нибудь из него! – проныл Усопп, появляясь из-за угла следом за коком с огромной зеленой рыбиной с жутко вытаращенными глазами, извивающейся в его руках.  
\- Естественно, я могу приготовить это, Усопп, если ты хочешь отравиться! Мясо этой рыбы ядовито для людей! Выкинь ее! – отрезал блондин, отпихивая прочь снайпера, пихающего ему прямо в лицо жутко воняющую рыбину.  
\- Но я провел столько времени, пытаясь поймать ее! – еще больше заныл Усопп, буквально наступая на пятки парня.  
\- Я не собираюсь готовить… Зоро! – воскликнул кок, едва его взгляд упал на мечника.  
\- Что? Но я не хочу, чтобы ты готовил Зоро, - непонимающе заморгал Усопп, все еще держа в руках рыбу.  
Зоро резко вздохнул, Санджи пристально разглядывал его, пока снайпер не начал снова дергать его за рукав. Глаза кока резко сузились, и, развернувшись на пятке, он пинком вышвырнул уродливую рыбину из рук Усоппа за борт корабля, где она приземлилась в океан с громким плеском. Он снова посмотрел на Зоро, кивнул в сторону камбуза и пронесся мимо расстроившегося до слез снайпера, все еще жаловавшегося на отказ приготовить пойманную им рыбу. Зоро со вздохом поднялся: он не сомневался, что рано или поздно столкнется с Санджи, и избегать его было бы плохой идеей. Он медленно прошел к кухне и с глубоким вздохом открыл дверь на камбуз. Когда он вошел внутрь, Санджи опирался на кухонную стойку возле холодильника, уперев обе ладони в столешницу. Зоро прислонился к двери и настороженно посмотрел на кока. Тот не выглядел разозленным, однако мечник уже не раз видел, как расслабленное тело блондина в мгновение ока превращалось в смертельно опасную машину убийства. Санджи выпрямился и задумчиво смерил взглядом Зоро.  
\- Давай-ка посмотрим, тебе стало лучше, раз Чоппер с такой радостью выпустил тебя из лазарета, - заметил кок, кивком подзывая мечника ближе.  
Поколебавшись, Зоро все же подошел к столу, у которого стоял блондин. Тот вдавил сигарету в пепельницу и потянулся к руке мечника, подтягивая ее ближе. Пока кок осторожно изучал его руку, поворачивая в разные стороны, Зоро прикрыл глаза и снова и снова напоминал себе, что такое поведение блондина вовсе не означает, что он испытывает к нему тоже, что чувствует он сам.   
\- Что ж, ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, почти нормально для маримо, - с легкой насмешкой заметил Санджи, выдыхая последний дым от сигареты.  
Зоро молчал, блондин казался абсолютно обычным, но мечник готов был поклясться, что до этого он был в ярости. Решив, что лучше быстрее покончить с тем разговором, которого хотел от него Санджи, чтобы не продлевать его волнения, он пробормотал, выдернув руки из хватки кока:  
\- Ты говорил… говорил, что хочешь поговорить?  
Он очень неуютно чувствовал себя без мечей, хотя конечно не стал бы нападать на кока, даже будь они у него сейчас.  
\- Да… я хотел кое о чем спросить тебя, - нервно посматривая в сторону ответил Санджи.  
\- О чем же? – спросил Зоро.  
\- В тот день, когда ты оказался настолько туп, чтобы пойти и заказать ту дурацкую штуку с арахисом… кстати если сделаешь так еще раз, я убью тебя, - угрожающе прорычал Санджи, а в глазах его полыхало холодное пламя. – Ты кое-что сказал, прежде, чем отключиться. Я хочу узнать, действительно ли ты имел в виду то, что сказал? – внимательно глядя на собеседника закончил блондин.  
Глаза Зоро удивленно распахнулись: что он мог сказать? Он что признался коку или что? Он вообще не помнил ничего подобного, хотя… он вполне припоминал, что едва не забрался на колени Санджи. В этот момент глаза блондина опасно сузились: или он слишком долго тянул с ответом, или же выражение его лица дало коку неправильный ответ.  
\- Ты даже не помнишь этого, не так ли? – пробормотал кок, чуть отворачиваясь от собеседника.  
На этот раз глаза Зоро расширились от волнения: он все делал неправильно, и ему срочно нужно исправлять ситуацию, плечи Санджи ощутимо напряглись, и мечник уже почти ощущал удар ноги в лицо.  
\- Что я сказал? – быстро произнес он.  
Санджи выдохнул, после чего почесал затылок и передернул плечами, стараясь скинуть накапливающееся там напряжение.  
\- Ты сказал, что… готов всю оставшуюся жизнь есть только мою еду. Полагаю, ты использовал такое слово как «великолепна», - ровным голосом объяснил кок.  
\- А, это? – переспросил Зоро, вздернув бровь: это точно не то, чего он ожидал от Санджи.  
Блондин резко развернулся к нему и прожег яростным взглядом.  
\- А, это? – едко передразнил он Зоро.  
Его лицо дышало гневом, и мечник осторожно отступил назад, хотя этого маленького шага явно было недостаточно, чтобы обезопасить себя от смертельно опасных ног кока.  
\- Я… нет, я не это имел в виду. Я просто думал, что ты имеешь в виду что-то другое… это не… я, - пытался объясниться Зоро.  
\- Ты действительно имел в виду то, что сказал? – рявкнул Санджи, впечатывая кулаки в столешницу и угрожающе наклоняясь ближе к мечнику, врываясь в его личное пространство.  
\- Я… конечно! Почему нет? – чувствуя себя сбитым с толку, ответил Зоро.  
Казалось, что кок обдумывает его слова. Он отодвинулся от мечника, порылся в карманах и достал следующую сигарету. Наклонившись, он зажег плиту и резко вдохнул, после чего выдохнул длинную струю дыма. Все то время, пока Санджи зажигал, а затем и курил сигарету, Зоро неподвижно стоял рядом. Он не понимал, почему кок спрашивал его о еде, и почему он вообще так волновался по этому поводу. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто он вышел на сцену играть в спектакле, а ему дали совершенно другой сценарий, не имеющий ничего общего с тем, что происходило на сцене.  
\- Почему, - начал было он.  
\- Почему я спрашиваю тебя об этом? Ты даже не догадываешься, не так ли? Ты вообще не понимаешь, что ты мне сказал, да? – мрачно рассмеялся Санджи.  
Он снова затянулся и, повернувшись, облокотился на столешницу напротив Зоро. Тот чувствовал себя крайне озадаченным, он ожидал, что кок просто поджарит его за его действия или слишком откровенные слова. Но уж точно не за его предпочтения в еде, не из-за того нравится ему или нет его готовка.  
\- Нет, - признался он, надеясь, что блондин все же просветит его.  
Санджи вздохнул и изучающе посмотрел на Зоро, после чего лениво стряхнул пепел с сигареты в пустую раковину.  
\- Как я могу объяснить? – вслух подумал он, а его глаза блуждали по боку мечника, на котором не висели мечи, тут он улыбнулся, - Ты сражаешься мечами с людьми, которые, возможно сильнее тебя, больше тебя в два раза, более мускулистые, чем ты, но ты все равно побеждаешь.  
Голос кока звучал задумчиво, и Зоро любопытно приподнял бровь, соглашаясь:  
\- Да…  
\- Это потому что ты сражаешься с душой, ты вкладываешь в поединок всего себя. И это делает тебя сильным. То как ты дерешься и есть твоя сущность… в этом весь ты. Согласен? – продолжал Санджи.  
\- Да, примерно так и есть, - кивнул мечник, на что кок слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Тоже самое и моя готовка для меня. Каждое блюдо – это часть меня, моя душа – это мое искусство повара. Моя еда – это я. И… когда ты говоришь, что все, чего ты хочешь, - это моя еда… это значит гораздо больше чем то, что тебе нравится моя еда, - тихо сказал Санджи.  
Глаза Зоро распахнулась, так он все же сказал что-то откровенное, пусть и не зная об этом. Но.. Санджи не казался разозленным, ну или по крайней мере злился он не из-за его слов, а из-за того, что мечник сам не знал, что его слова означали. Это выбесило кока… так что возможно…  
\- Итак, зная это… ты правда имел это в виду? – повторил Санджи.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Зоро еще до того, как успел подумать над ответом.  
Естественно он имел в виду именно это, он бы отдал свою жизнь за Санджи и за его мечту и секунды не раздумывая. Улыбка Санджи стала кошачьей и даже какой-то хищной, и Зоро подумал, что, возможно, ему не стоило рассказывать об этом коку. Но он никогда не умел врать, а когда блондин открыто спрашивал его о его чувствах, то он и не смог бы солгать. Санджи стряхнул пепел, устроил свою сигарету на краю стеклянной пепельницы и направился к Зоро, обходя столешницу, и его походку нельзя было описать иначе, как крадущейся. Мечник стоял и не мог пошевелиться, он совершенно не представлял, что было на уме у кока. Распирало ли его самодовольство от того, что он вынудил Зоро признать в том, чего тот не хотел, или же его намерения были более опасны. Ну во всяком случае выглядел он довольно хищно. Зацепив длинным изящным пальцев край харамаки, Санджи подтянул мечника ближе. Не успел Зоро и глазом моргнуть, как Санджи прижал их тела друг к другу, а их губы соединились в поцелуе. Неожиданный поцелуй и блуждающая по его груди рука кока, совершенно лишили Зоро возможности сделать хоть что-то, ему оставалось только поддаться блондину. И только после того, как он услышал резкий полувздох-полувсхлип, он понял, что сам его издал, но Санджи прижался к нему еще теснее и углубил поцелуй. Мозг мечника еще пытался бороться, пока язык кока касался его губ, а его рука потянулась к его лицу. Зоро застонал и пожалел, что раньше не признался во всем Санджи, ведь всего-то нужно было сказать, что ему нравится его еда… стоп… Зоро довольно грубо оттолкнул блондина прочь, после чего подался назад, прикрывая рот рукой. Санджи отшатнулся назад от сильного толчка; его щеки покраснели, а сам он выглядел испуганно, но спустя пару мгновений на его лице вновь появилось то самое взбешенное выражение.  
\- Какого черта, маримо? Я думал ты хочешь этого? – раздраженно рявкнул кок.  
\- Нет… я не хочу, - пробормотал Зоро, проведя большим пальцем по губам.  
\- Но… но ты…, - начал было Санджи, но был остановлен поднятой вверх рукой мечника.  
\- Я сделал комплимент твоей еде, я знаю. Я не знаю, может это какой особый переключатель для коков вроде тебя, но я этого не хочу, - зло зарычал Зоро.  
Единственной причиной по которой блондин сделал это, было то, что он признался ему через его еду, естественно Санджи нравилась идея, что в него кто-то влюблен, потому что этого достаточно, чтобы кок поцеловал его. Он должен был догадаться об этом, в конце концов, он не просто так называл его любвеобильным коком: парень был влюблен в саму идею любви, а вовсе не в него. У него не было желания позволить этому заблуждению захватить себя, и быть игрушкой в руках блондина, пока не подвернется кто-то еще.   
Вес Санджи переместился на его правую ногу, в то время как левая угрожающей постукивала, а в единственном видимом глазу появились обжигающие льдинки.  
\- Я серьезно раздумываю, а не врезать ли тебе, маримо. Я не знаю, почему ты считаешь меня достаточно пустым, чтобы из-за подобных слов запрыгнуть на тебя, но это не так. Вопреки здравому смыслу, я тебя действительно хочу, - раздраженно выдохнул Санджи.   
\- Может тебе все же стоит прислушаться к твоему дурацкому здравому смыслу и оставить меня в покое, - проворчал Зоро, поворачиваясь спиной к коку и направляясь к двери.  
Это день становился все хуже и хуже, он ожидал, что Санджи будет кричать на него, но точно не такого. Это было слишком близко к тому, чего бы он хотел, но в тоже время настолько отличалось. И как так получалось, что как только он думал, что хуже уже быть не может, он всегда ошибался? Он уже должен был научиться тому, что вещи всегда могут стать хуже.  
\- Эй! Не смей уходить от меня, идиот! – рявкнул Санджи, хватая его за рубашку сзади и дергая назад. – Я думал… я думал, что ты хочешь этого, хочешь меня, - сказал его затылку блондин.  
Зоро поморщился, голос кока едва заметно дрожал, он действительно был расстроен.  
\- Я думал, это уже вполне очевидно, - со вздохом ответил мечник.  
В следующий момент что-то тяжелое врезалось в его ребра достаточно сильно, чтобы отправить его в полет через комнату, довольно сильно приложив спиной о рабочую поверхность кухни. Кок опустил свою смертельно опасную ногу и одарил собеседника таким взглядом, что от Зоро вполне могла остаться лишь обугленная кучка пепла.  
\- Ну тогда в чем заключается твоя чертова проблема? – зло закричал блондин.  
\- Моя проблема? Какого черта творится с тобой, дерьмовый кок, - в ответ заорал мечник, аккуратно касаясь побитых ребер.  
Возможно у него на коже остался отпечаток от ботинка Санджи.  
\- О, неужели я тебя ранил? – с издевкой поинтересовался кок.  
\- Нет! – возмутился Зоро.  
\- Черт, я хочу этого, и ты хочешь этого, тогда в чем же проблема? – потребовал ответа Санджи, не собираясь ввязывать в бесполезную в данный момент, но такую привычную драку.  
\- Проблема в том, что хотим мы совершенно разного! Ты всего лишь хочешь отвлечься, пока не появится кто-то более подходящий, кто-то с сиськами. Ну или ты бросишь меня в первую же секунду, как Нами начнет строить тебе глазки, - отрезал Зоро, вспоминая недавний сон, в котором Нами и Робин издевательски смеясь забрали у него Санджи.  
\- Ты чертов.. – зарычал Санджи и снова пнул Зоро, но на этот раз мечник был готов и успел перехватить ногу блондина и зажать ее рукой.  
Санджи попытался высвободить ногу, но Зоро держал крепко. Ситуация зашла в тупик: мечник явно не собирался отпускать ногу блондина, а тот в свою очередь не мог признаться в том, что не способен освободиться.  
\- Отпусти меня! – не выдержал кок, когда Зоро подался назад, заставляя его прыгать следом или же упасть.  
\- Если я это сделаю, ты тут же ударишь меня, так что нет, - проворчал мечник.  
Санджи заскрипел зубами и снова попытался высвободить ногу, но у него ничего не вышло, Зоро держал его железной хваткой. Он был сыт по горло всем этим, черт, они могут целый день — вот так простоять. Внезапно, Санджи перенес вес на захваченную ноги и оттолкнулся свободной ногой от пола. На зажатую в тисках мечника ногу пришелся весь его вес, так что тот не удержался и упал, чего и добивался кок. Блондин приземлился следом прямо на бедра Зоро и тут же подался вперед, не давая мечнику времени опомниться и зажимая его руки коленями.  
\- Итак, я не знаю точно, каким ты меня себе представляешь, маримо, но я точно не такой человек. Я не собираюсь менять свое решение из-за хорошенького личика, - прямо заявил Санджи, не обращая внимания на борьбу Зоро под ним.  
\- Вообще-то я видел, как ты себя ведешь с женщинами, или забыл? – возразил мечник, отчаянно пытаясь освободить руки.  
Кок одарил его мрачным взглядом и сильнее нажал на захваченные руки обтянутыми черными брюками коленями, Зоро почувствовал, как кровь перестает приливать к его рукам, и они начинают неметь.   
\- Да, я флиртую. Но красивые женщины должны знать, насколько они очаровательны. Это факт, - настаивал Санджи.  
\- Я не… - начал протестовать мечник, но его рот был тут же закрыт рукой блондина.  
\- Затки свой идиотский рот хоть на пять секунд, - закатил глаза кок.   
Зоро почувствовал, что начал краснеть под внимательным взглядом Санджи, да еще и то, что его прижимали к полу опасные ноги кока едва ли помогало делу.  
\- Так, о чем я говорил, - продолжил Санджи, - я не играю в такие игры, маримо. Если я с кем-то, то это серьезно, и меня не волнует, кто еще оказывается рядом или, кто интересуется мной. Если ты мой, но и я твой тоже, весь твой, понятно? – яростно спросил кок.  
Спустя мгновение он осознал, что Зоро вообще-то не может ответить ему, так как он закрыл ему рот, так что блондин осторожно убрал руку. В этот раз мечник задумался о том, что он собирался сказать, он хотел Санджи, очень хотел, но… болезненное сомнение все еще гнездилось где-то глубоко в его сознании. Он так долго убеждал себя в том, что он не нравится коку и что тот точно никогда не захочет его, что сейчас ему было трудно понять, что Санджи ему говорил.  
\- Но… я едва нравлюсь тебе, - тихо проговорил он.  
Блондин слегка поморщился.  
\- Я не думал, что ты мне нравишься до недавнего времени. Но как только задумался об этом то… - кок покачал головой, и заговорил снова, - Зоро, мы находимся в самом опасном месте в мире, так? Люди постоянно умирают здесь на Гранд-лайн, не так ли? И ты мне нравишься, потому что ты смелый, честный и ты присматриваешь за накама, и ты, пожалуй, единственный человек из всех здесь, за кого я не должен переживать.  
Санджи переместил вес с рук мечника, после чего устроил свои руки на его груди и принялся задумчиво барабанить пальцами по его груди.  
\- Я волнуюсь за Нами и Робин. И я не могу позволить себе переживать еще и за человека, с которым я связан. Ни один из нас не может этого. Но я никогда не волновался за тебя. Даже когда ты теряешься черт знает где на каждом острове, я знаю, что ты будешь в порядке, вне зависимости от того, кто или что встретится на твоем пути, потому что ты лучший в мире мечник, и нет никого, кого ты не смог бы победить в честной схватке. А мне это нужно, - продолжил блондин.  
Зоро почувствовал, как что-то в его груди напряглось, и он тут же сел прямо, едва не скинув кока с себя. Он успел поймать Санджи, и тот приземлился на его колени с несколько испуганным выражением лица.  
\- Ты считаешь меня величайшим мечником в мире? – удивленно переспросил Зоро.  
\- Серьезно? И это все, что ты расслышал из моей длинной речи о том, почему ты мне нравишься? Знаешь, у меня абсолютно нет никакого желания тешить твое эго, - закатив глаза, проворчал кок.  
\- Так да или нет? – не отставал мечник, стараясь игнорировать смущение, разливающееся по лицу после двусмысленной фразы блондина.  
Санджи тяжело взглянул на него, после чего вздохнув пробормотал что-то вроде «идиотский мечник».  
\- Да, я так думаю. Я не поддерживал бы твою бредовую мечту разрубить Михоука пополам, если бы я не считал, что ты способен на это, не так ли? – ответил кок голосом, в котором явно сквозило «ты придурок».  
\- О, - тихо сказал Зоро.  
После чего схватил Санджи за галстук и впился поцелуем в его губы, потому что, ну действительно, что еще он мог сказать на это? Санджи буквально заурчал и поерзал на его коленях, отвлекая Зоро.  
\- Эй, если бы я знал, что все, что мне надо, чтобы заткнуть тебя, это сказать эти слова, я бы давно это сделал. Ты такой простак, Зоро, - игриво поддразнил его Санджи.  
\- Заткнись, это все из-за того, что ты говоришь это, - отрезал Зоро, слишком счастливый, чтобы произнести эти слова с достаточной долей яда.   
Он сжал в руках потрясающую задницу кока, пока тот губами и языком исследовал его три сережки. Внезапно дверь камбуза открылась, и Зоро услышал шаги.  
\- Какого черта, - зло проворчал Санджи прямо на ухо мечнику, выпустив золотые сережки изо рта и вставая.  
\- О, Нами! – довольно произнес блондин, а Зоро примерз к полу.  
\- Санджи, я уже подумала, что тебя здесь нет, - проворковала Нами своим раздражающим голосом.  
\- О нет, я просто был… занят. И что же хочет мой прелестный цветочек? – сладким голосом пропел кок.  
Зоро почувствовал себя так, будто нырнул в ледяные воды у острова Драм, он не пробыл с Санджи и пяти минут, как эта проклятая ведьма похитила его. И он прекрасно слышал, каким голосом кок говорил с ней, полностью подчиняясь ей. Как он мог оказаться таким дураком, чтобы поверить Санджи, когда тот обещал, что подобного не произойдет? Он не мог слушать их болтовню, слышать, как кок признается ей в вечной любви. И сейчас Санджи уходил от него, обходя кухонную стойку и направляясь к своей драгоценной Нами-суан. Возможно, он последует за ней на палубу, чтобы втереть в ее спину масло для загара, оставляя самого Зоро с разбитым сердцем. Дверь снова закрылась, без сомнения за ушедшим коком.  
\- Слава богу, я думал, она никогда не уйдет, - с облегчением вздохнул кок, и щелкнул дверной замок.   
Глаза Зоро распахнулись от удивления, это же не мог быть Санджи? Тот никогда не говорил бы подобным образом об обожаемом навигаторе. Но вот Санджи снова появился из-за стойки, заинтересованно разглядывая его единственным видимым глазом.   
\- Ты в порядке? Выглядишь бледнее меня, - заметил он, приподняв бровь.  
\- Я… я… что она хотела? – запнулся Зоро.  
\- О, Нами? – спросил Санджи таким тоном, как будто он говорил об Усоппе.  
Зоро распахнул рот от удивления: неужели кто-то пробрался на корабль и ночью заменил их кока на клона? Тогда это многое объяснило бы.  
\- Она хотел узнать, когда будет обед и можно ли чем-то перекусить. Я сказал нет, и что обед будет через два часа, - равнодушно пожал плечами блондин.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – на автомате спросил Зоро, все еще слишком шокированный.  
\- Мне все равно, я целыми днями работаю здесь, чтобы накормить всех, и вот сейчас я получил именно то, что я хочу. Команда может поесть салат или что-то в этом роде. А это значит, что ты остаешься заперт со мной на камбузе примерно на два часа, и я уверен, что мы сможем найти, чем заняться, - довольно заявил Санджи, снова усаживаясь на колени Зоро с непристойной улыбочкой.  
Зоро пялился на парня у него на коленях: он определенно выглядел, как Санджи, во всяком случае он был достаточно красив, но… это ведь не могло быть правдой, не так ли? Понимание отразилось в глазах кока, а по его губам скользнула мрачная усмешка.  
\- Ты думал, я сделаю все, что она скажет, так? – обвиняюще спросил блондин, ткнув мечника в грудь.  
\- Эмм… - промычал Зоро, не желая снова получить пинок.  
\- Я не уверен, считать ли это раздражающим и оскорбительным, или же удивительно трогательным, - усмехнулся Санджи, явно решив про себя, какой вариант он выберет.   
\- Я не хочу Нами, ты идиот, я хочу тебя, - твердо сказал кок и поцеловал мечника.  
Внезапно он отстранился, его лицо было взволнованным и нерешительным.  
\- Что? – спросил Зоро, обнимая блондина и поглаживая напряженные мышцы поясницы.  
На мгновение глаза кока закрылись, и Зоро сделал для себя мысленную пометку снова приласкать так блондина, когда выпадет шанс. Однако Санджи сбросил его руку и нервно встретился взглядом с мечником.  
\- Я должен кое в чем признаться, - сказал он, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- Кое в чем? – поддразнил его Зоро, стараясь игнорировать тревогу, поселившуюся в его животе при словах кока.  
\- Когда ты был болен, Чоппер давал тебе довольно странные лекарства, которые делали тебя… странным. Пьяным, заторможенным, ну и подобное. И я присматривал за тобой, когда на корабль напали пираты, и не смотря на то, что у тебя не было мечей, и ты был болен, ты хотел помчаться наверх и сражаться с ними, потому что ты кретин. А я пытался остановить тебя, я действительно пытался, но ты не слушал меня, так что я, вроде как, возможно одурманил тебя немного. Только чтобы спасти твою жизнь, чтобы ты не вырвался на палубу и не был убит! – быстро выпалил Санджи.  
\- Ну ладно… - брови Зоро удивлённо поднялись: он совершенно не представлял, к чему клонил кок.  
\- Ну вот, ты был сильно одурманен, но все еще был очень сильным, ну и как бы пихнул меня к двери и поцеловал. Я знал, что должен остановить тебя, и я правда пытался сделать это, но ты назвал мое имя и сказал, что так давно хотел этого, и… я… не смог удержаться. И я знаю, что должен был остановить тебя, но это было так хорошо, но я честно не из тех мерзавцев в барах, и мне так жаль! – на одном дыхании произнес блондин.  
Зоро удивленно моргал, пытаясь собрать это путанное объяснение во что-то более понятное, чем то бессмысленное бормотание, что выдал ему кок.  
\- О, а я думал, что это был сон, - спустя какое-то время наконец произнес он, уловив схожесть с его снами.  
Он смотрел на блондина, ожидая продолжения истории, однако Санджи молчал и нервно смотрел на него в ответ.  
\- Это и есть твое великое признание? – воскликнул Зоро, когда понял, что кок закончил свою речь.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду под этим «это и есть» ?! Ты ублюдок! Я всю неделю мучился от этого! Я ужасный человек, я воспользовался твоим состоянием! Ты, что совсем не злишься? – завопил Санджи, молотя кулаками по груди мечника.  
\- Ладно, ладно! – сказал Зоро, схватив руки кока, пока тот случайно не навредил себе, и потом уже СПЕЦИАЛЬНО не навредил ему из мести.  
\- Плохой Санджи, в следующий раз воспользуйся моим состоянием, когда я могу это запомнить, - саркастично отругал он кока.  
Подняв колени, чтобы Санджи скользнул ближе к нему, он поймал его рот в поцелуе. В его животе что-то трепетало: это было по-настоящему, Санджи и правда был рядом и целовал его в ответ.  
\- А сейчас подходящее время, воспользоваться преимуществом? – усмехнулся кок в его губы.  
\- Я абсолютно уверен, что запомню это навсегда, так что да, вперед, - выдохнул Зоро, касаясь губами челюсти блондина.  
Санджи снова усмехнулся и занялся тем, чтобы сделать следующие два часа невероятно запоминающимися для Зоро, и настолько увлекся этим, что потерял счет времени, и оторвался от своего занятия только тогда, когда спустя два часа вся команда стала колотить в дверь, требуя обеда. Зоро было все равно, когда взбешенный кок отпинал его за то, что не напомнил ему, что ему надо готовить. Все, что сейчас волновало мечника, это был Санджи в мятых черных брюках и модной голубой рубашкой с неправильно застегнутыми в спешке пуговицами, который не мог найти сельдерей. Он усмехнулся и потер метку на руке, пока блондин в панике носился по кухне. Отпечаток губ Санджи был все еще здесь, а на его запястье остались едва заметные следы от его пальцев. Возможно, Робин была права, он всегда будет знать, что эти знаки там, даже если другие люди не могут их увидеть, в том числе и Санджи.


End file.
